He's not Dame anymore
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Ten years had passed and there's bound to be changes both physically and mentally...but they never expect that the once Dame-Tsuna had the greatest transformation of them all. He's simply not Dame anymore. *Reunion Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion Fics are pretty popular aren't they? So here, This is my version...**

**I don't own KHR...Just my ideas for this story.**

**A/N: Grammatical Errors and Misspelled words might be visible. I'm not a perfect writer, I make mistakes but I try to limit them as much as I can but still I might have overlooked some.**

**Read Contents with your Dying Will!**

* * *

><p><strong>He's not Dame anymore!<strong>

**_(a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reunion Fic)_**

"SAWADA! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?"

Tsuna flinched upon hearing the loud voice of his super enthusiastic sun guardian and started massaging his temples. He just finished signing the latest pile of paper work and it caused him half his sanity and a lot of money. He almost pulled his hair out when he read the particular paper where his male mist guardian had successfully destroyed half of a small town after just a slight misunderstanding with a hot dog vendor. According to the report, the poor vendor had unintentionally added mayo instead of just ketchup for the hot dog dressing and Mukuro never liked it and voilà! another destroyed town and another paper work!

Then here comes his Sun guardian, ready to give him a headache!

"SAWADA! SAWADA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The Vongola Decimo thinks that his Sun guardian had a severe case of sugar overdose when he was younger, and unfortunately the effects had never worn out much to everyone else's displeasure.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

His office door opened.

Tsuna opened his eyes and smiled at his Sun guardian. "How may I help you Onii-san?"

"I EXTREMELY RECEIVED A LETTER FROM KYOKO AND SHE EXTREMELY ASKED ME TO EXTREMELY GIVE YOU THIS!" The sun guardian roared with enthusiasm as he placed several small white envelopes and a white folded paper in front of the mafia boss.

"Thank you Onii-san"

"I SHALL TRAIN NOW TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei left the room while punching his fist up in the air.

After his guardian left. Tsuna took another deep breath before picking the piece of folded paper, remembering his lady friends in the process. How long has it been since he last saw them? Four? Five years? The ast time they saw each other was during Chrome and Kyoya's wedding. Well it's really been a long time. According to Ryohei his sister had opened a cake shop near Namimori Middle about two years ago, Haru had her on boutique just in front of Kyoko's cake shop and Hana? Well, the girl now had her own English tutorial class for kids...which was actually quite funny, considering how much she hated kids.

Unfolding the paper, the young mafia Don began reading its contents.

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_It's been a long time hasn't it? Haru, Hannah and I really missed you guys so much and had always wondered when we'll we see you guys again? How are you guys doing there? I hoped my brother wasn't giving you too much of a head ache :)_

_Anyway, A few days ago I received an invitation for a batch reunion that would be happening next week and well, since the reunion organizers had no idea where you guys are currently residing they had kindly asked me to hand out your invitations as well, seeing that since I was your friend I might have an idea to where you guys are._

_So attached with the letter I had sent to Onii-san was this letter and the invitation to the class reunion._

_With Best Regards,_

_Kyoko_

"A reunion eh?" Tsuna silently mumbled while smiling to himself as he remembered his former classmates and schoolmates, even if most of them had either bullied or made fun of him in the most embarrassing way possible. The young mafia boss wonders how his former bullies lives had all turned out? Well, no matter what he was sure he was now at the upper hand. How? his ever reliable hyper intuition told him.

Tsuna picked up the invite his name and had gently opened it. The smile still not leaving his lips.

**To: Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**What: Namimori Middle School batch XXXX Class Reunion**

**Where: Namimori Middle School Ground**

**When: April X, XXXX**

Well, the invitation was simple.

The young mafia boss dialed Shoichi's number, quickly asking the strategist to gather his storm, rain and female mist guardians.

The invitation was actually a blessing sent by all those winged creatures from above, that's what Tsuna can't help but tell himself. Why?

_First he can have a break from all his paper work..._

_Second, he can visit his friends back in Namimori..._

_Third, No Reborn!, even if it's just for a couple of days..._

_Fourth, he can't wait to see the faces of all those who had mocked him before and give them a 'whose-laughing-now' look...oh well, that was a little cruel...so their surprised faces would do...maybe?_

Tsuna smirked once more.

Clash!

The young mafia boss inwardly groaned as he stared at the now scattered pieces of glass near his now destroyed office window.

"You could have used the door, Reborn" Tsuna calmly told his tutor who had just entered the Decimo's office in a very unorthodox way. "and you broke the window"

"Your fault, you should have had it opened, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn, who had regained his adult form smirked at his student. Standing near the mafia don with all his dignified glory. "So, I heard from your loud guardian that you got a letter from Kyoko"

"Yes, yes I did" After years of being trained as a mafia boss and now being one, thankfully Tsuna stopped stuttering. And being electrocuted by his tutor every single time he was about to stutter really helped, not that he'll voice it out loud.

"I see, so what does it say?"

"Do you really have to bother me with every single thing? What ever happened to privacy?"

"I like interfering with other's life, Dame-Tsuna" The sun Arcobaleno told his student with a grin "specially the part where I got to drive them insane"

"I knew it, you're not human" Tsuna gave his tutor an exasperated look. Reborn just smirked. The young mafia don sighed with defeat, no point in hiding the invitations...the hit man would soon find out anyway, and the evidence was on the table.

"I just received an invitation for a school reunion" Tsuna showed his invitation. "Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome and Enma received invitations as well"

"A school reunion?" Reborn took the invitations from Tsuna. Checking if it was genuine and really did come from Kyoko. They are in the mafia and it's not impossible that someone used Kyoko's name to frame the young mafia don and in return harm him. Reborn may not show it, but he really cared for his student.

Seeing no signs of forgery on any of the invites, Reborn handed them back to Tsuna.

Just in time for the door to opened unmercifully and the next thing he noticed, Tsuna found himself dodging a trident and a pair of Tonfa away from his now endangered life .

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi Sawada" Mukuro had his trident moved closer to the young Decimo's neck "What did I told you about not sending Chrome to missions?"

"Do you want me to bite you to death?" The cloud guardian glared at his so-called boss.

"Relax and take a chill pill" Tsuna calmly guided his mist and cloud guardians weapons away from his neck. Normally, he would have freaked out and started screaming his signature yell...but that was his past self, things had changed now. "...And who told you about sending Chrome to a mission?"

"Kufufu, you're not?" Mukuro asked eerily

"No"

"Then why did you call for her, Omnivore?"

"Well, I just wanted to-

Their conversation got interrupted when Takeshi, Hayato and Chrome walked inside the office.

"Boss did you sent for me so I can blow Hibari and Rokudo into pieces for bothering you?" Hayato asked. Bombs on both hands.

"Maa,maa, calm down Hayato" Takeshi smiled at everyone "Are we here for a tea party?"

"I'm so sorry for these two's behavior boss" Chrome bowed in apology to her boss, a baby bump clearly visible on her stomach. Then she quickly put a hand each on Mukuro and Kyoya's ear and pulled without mercy.

Kyoya inwardly groaned at the pain but never showed it.

"Kufufu, it hurts, Chrome" Mukuro tried taking his precious ears away from Chrome's hurtful pinch but was unsuccessful in doing so.

"Ha-ha, now I know why I shouldn't make expectant moms angry" Takeshi laughed. "So why did you call for us Tsuna?"

"Some of you received invites to a school reunion" Reborn who never left the room and was now enjoying a cup of freshly made espresso told his student's guardians.

"Reunion, Reborn-san?" Hayato gave the Arcobaleno a questioning look. The hit man calmly took a seat and handed Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome's invitations without asking Tsuna's permission. "It's next week"

"Where going to have so much fun" Takeshi smiled "It's been ten years, I wonder how everyone else was doing now"

"I'll only go if Jyuudaime goes" Hayato proclaimed.

"I'll attend, boss" Chrome smiled.

Tsuna smiled at his guardians. "Yeah, I think it'll be fun to attend. I haven't been back to Namimori for a long time, I wonder what changes had occurred"

"I'll go as well, Omnivore" Kyoya announced "I have to check if Kusakabe was maintaining peace and I have to protect Chrome as well"

"Have it your way,Kyoya" Tsuna agreed with his cloud guardian.

"Kufufu, I would have want to come and join the fan as well, but I still need to finish some business" Mukuro disappeared and reappeared near the door. "Take care of yourself, Chrome-chan and you too Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't like possessing dead bodies"

"So it's settled then, the five of us would be attending the reunion" Tsuna announced. His guardians nodded.

"Ahem"

Everyone looked at the spartan tutor.

"Yes,Reborn?"

The Sun Arcobaleno smirked and started playing with his chin. Tsuna knew he wouldn't like what's going to happen next. "Let's give you a make over Dame-Tsuna"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first Chapter^^<strong>

**Reviews are very much appreciated!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a bunch for all those who reviewed, read and added this fic on either alerts or favourites : )**

**I never would have thought that this story would be accepted so much :)**

**Taira-keimei :**_**Thanks...and I'll make this reunion fic as different as possible :)**_

**btcvwolf :**_**Thanks for reviewing... and please don't die, it's here...the next chapter XD**_

**Dreamless-Sleep777 :**_**I updated, though it took a while... :)**_

**teffi, Akiko, nura, saruko :**_**Thanks for the reviews...I'll try my best to meet your expectations... and if I can't...Uhm...don't hate me please :)**_

**cael05 :**_**Well, I guess Reborn's sadistic nature finally rubbed of on Tsuna... and I actually am not sure of any other Shimon family was in Tsuna's class that's why I only included Enma :)**_

**mamitsu27:**_**Thanks for correcting my mistake :)**_

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: *^^***

**Aubrey09:**_**Thanks for liking the idea... and Tsuna's cover up would be revealed in this chapter :)**_

**PuroCieloFiamme:**_**I know, right? XD**_

**fangirl1203:**_**Thank You!:)**_

**kinglugia:**_**Yes, I have to finish this with my dying will! :)**_

**Kaname Akira:**_**It took time...but the update is here...:)**_

**Winterferns:**_**Yay, I like reunion fics too.. Update's here by the way :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**He's not Dame anymore!**

_**(a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reunion Fic)**_

_Later that day…_

"This is really ridiculous" Tsuna frowned at his tutor as he got out from a mall's dressing room, wearing the nth set of clothing Reborn had 'kindly' asked him to try. "I'm starting to had the idea that you've got a thing for dressing people up"

"No, Dame-Tsuna, this is called putting things in order" Reborn grimaced at his student's remark.

"Oh? Are you sure it's not because you can't get over with the 'being a baby' for far to long, yet and now your dressing me up since you can't do it anymore on your now adult body?" Tsuna grinned.

Yeah, since after he officially became Decimo of the Vongola family he actually grow the guts and the backbone to mock and tease the sun Arcobaleno. Something Skull would want to figure out how.

The young mafia don still got full respect for his tutor tough and he still somewhat fear Reborn's Spartan way of training. Well, some things are bound to stay the same.

Still, teasing the infamous hit man had become one of Tsuna's favourite forms of entertainment.

And he can get out of it alive…Another mystery Skull and the rest of the mafia people would want to crack open.

"Don't mock me Dame-Tsuna" Reborn had Leon turned into a gun. "I'm still your tutor, you follow me and I order you"

"Yes, sir" Tsuna grinned.

Reborn shoved another set of clothes towards his student. "I don't like the combination colour of the set you're currently wearing" Then the sun Arcobaleno continued rummaging on more clothes and started matching one to another.

…And had his student try every single one of them.

"You're getting back at me for teasing you" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna I am indeed" Reborn's sly smile curled on his lips.

Tsuna inwardly groaned, completely having forgotten that in his game of mockery, he would sometimes lose the upper hand…

…just like now, even if that someone was Reborn. Well, especially with someone like Reborn.

"Jyuudaime, you have got to try this one" Hayato stormed inside the stall Tsuna and Reborn was currently in. The storm guardian was holding several sets of clothing…all from another different store.

"Hayato, where did you get those?" Tsuna asked.

The storm guardian happily pointed on a totally different clothing shop nearby.

Tsuna sighed seeing his storm guardian did it again. Hayato had a bad habit of getting something from a different store and having it placed, used and tried on a completely different one. "Hayato…"

"Are you going to try one now Jyuudaime?" Hayato was beaming, completely oblivious as to what he had done.

"Uhm, excuse me sir" A sales boy working from the other stall got the three mafia men's attention.

"How may we help you?" Tsuna asked.

"Uhm, I'm so sorry sir but you are not suppose to take those clothing outside the store if you haven't paid for it yet"

"Who told you I was buying all of it" Hayato growled at the poor sales boy. "I'm not getting any that would look bad on Jyuudaime"

"But still sir, you can't get it out of the store" The sales boy reasoned out.

"Are you telling me I should tire my fragile boss instead and have Jyuudaime walk from one store to another?" The furious storm guardian questioned with a glare.

"But sir…"

"Do you want me to shove a bomb on your mouth?"

"Hayato…" Tsuna called out to his right hand man while Reborn was watching the whole scene with amusement.

"Yes Jyuudaime?" As usual, the bomber had a total 360 degree switch on attitude…faster than an eye blink.

"Please don't scare the sales boy; he's just trying to do his work"

"Of course Jyuudaime" Hayato hid his bombs.

"Is their problem here?" A totally new voice was heard. Tsuna looked and saw the mall's owner.

"Sir, it's nice to see you again" The owner bowed recognizing Tsuna and his family members. Having him and his family enlisted as one of the mall's top VIP costumers. "Is everything all right?"

"The usual" Reborn summarized everything in two words. The owner nodded in understanding. "I am sorry then sirs and I apologize for one of our sales boy's mistake, he's new here and still had no idea how things work when you guys are shopping."

"No, we are also at fault" Tsuna smiled at the owner.

"Nevertheless if you have problems please don't hesitate to call any of our staff"

"We'll do" Reborn gave a nod. The mall owner bowed in understanding and walked away with the sales boy but motioned for two expert sales ladies to attend to the trio.

"Try this one Jyuudaime" Hayato showed a black stripped suit paired with black slacks of the same style and a white long sleeved dress shirt. Reborn nodded. "Yes, Dame-Tsuna, try it on"

"Wait Hayato" Tsuna stared at his right hand man. "Aren't you supposed to also be looking for something to wear?"

"Already taken cared of, Jyuudaime"

"Dame-Tsuna just gets moving" Reborn out of the blue kicked his student's foot. Making the young mafia don, yelp in surprise. "What was that for, Reborn?"

"You're moving like a turtle" Reborn held another set of clothes for his student to see. "Try this one after Gokudera's"

"Why do I have to try on a lot of clothes?" Tsuna asked trying to be as calm as possible. It just doesn't make any sense to him. As far as he can remember, according to Fuuta's ranking he was the third best dressed Mafioso (surprisingly Hayato came close second to Kyoya whose name came as a shock to everyone) and even his enemies would have no second thoughts agreeing he can dress himself with style.

"No questions Dame-Tsuna and hurry up" Reborn had a smirk on his face "We still need to go to a spa"

Tsuna's eyes widened with horror remembering his last visit to one of said establishment. Well it wasn't actually that bad, the place that is... what he absolutely wouldn't want to encounter again are the workers who all had tried flirting with him...

...and worst tried to commit a 'crime of rape'...

The young mafia don was just lucky enough to be saved by his guardians.

"No! not the spa!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**_A few days later…Reunion Time_**

"Is that really you school idol, Kyoko-chan?" A former girl classmate recognized the now sporting a longer hairstyle but nevertheless still adorable Kyoko Sasagawa. "…and Hana-chan too" Hana unlike her best friend decided for a shorter hair style.

"It's been a long time Akari-san" Kyoko smiled at her former classmate.

"I see most of our batch mates did accomplish something in life" Hana noted although her eyes never showed a slight room for interest. "I wonder about the others"

"I've heard most of our batch mates did well in college and are now working overseas, though some decided to stay here in Japan" Akari told the two. "Hey Miyu, Sakura over here" the girl saw two other former classmates.

"Kyoko, Hana, and Akari it's nice to see the three of you again" Miyu and Sakura rushed towards their former classmates. "I've heard that the three of you had been successful in life!"

"True, I've actually been to your cake shop Kyoko-chan" Sakura stated with a slight sadness. "But you're not always around every time I would visit"

"Hana-chan too was successful with her English tutorial class" Miyu added. "And Akari-chan you're a magazine editor now if I'm not mistaken"

Akari nodded.

"Hey girls, it's been a long time hasn't it" The girls all looked around and saw some of their former boy classmates and soon enough another conversation broke.

_"Student's I'm certain your all ecstatic to meet each other again and ask questions and boast your achievements"_A voice was heard through Namimori-chuu's broadcasting studio.

"Hey, wasn't that Dino-sensei?" Akari asked dreamily.

"You can still recognize his voice?" Mochida scoffed his question.

"Of course, Dino-sensei was the handsomest teacher to ever step Nami-chuu"

"Yeah, right" Mochida made a face. Making the girls; except Kyoko and Hana glare at his direction.

_"So why don't we involve ourselves with a little game?"_Dino's voice was heard again.

Cheers started erupting all around. They clearly liked the idea for a little game.

_"Looks like everyone's up for it"_Dino stated in a sing-song like tone. _"So here's the catch, why don't we engage ourselves with a little awards show?"_Dino paused for a few moments _"For two hours you would be deciding on who to vote for the following categories..._

The gigantic white screen that was placed in front was soon showing some former student's photos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I did tell that the reunion would take part in this chapter but it seems I was unable too :(<strong>

**Anyways, I need your guys help to nominate characters for the following categories...take a note of the following though**

**1.) you can only nominate a character that was taking part with the class reunion : Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Enma, Kyoko, Hana, Mochida and you guys can also suggest a name for an OC...**

**2.) Kyoya can't be part of the nomination since he was not part of the same class and only accompanied Chrome for the reunion.**

**Here are the categories**

**1. student who have achieved most success in life.**

**2. student who most probably have failed in life.**

**3. most popular student.**

**4. best loved student.**

**5. most pitiful .**

**6. Namimori Reunion king**

**7. Namimori Reunion Queen**

**That's it, Good luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, sorry for making you guys wait...**

**Second, thanks for all the attention this story had achieved...as it really meant a lot to me :)**

**Third, thanks for the reviewers and for giving your votes but sorry to say that the results on the somewhat survey won't be appearing on this chapter yet so if you still haven't given your choices there's still some time left... :)**

**Fourth, I don't own KHR...**

**Fifth, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I tried my best on this one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**He's not Dame anymore!**

_**(a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reunion Fic)**_

While the mini poll was being held at Nami-chuu, Tsuna and his friends are all busy doing whatever they are doing inside Vongola's most secured private jet. Yes, they are still up above the air but as they are now inside Japan territory Hayato Gokudera had calculated that they would be arriving in Namimori within an hour... So their dramatic arrival that Tsuna had so well planned would be very much executed in order.

It might be a little cruel for someone like Tsuna to be doing such a thing but he just wanted to get back on his former bullies and doubters, even for just this time. Was that too much for him to ask?

Or perhaps, it was his tutor's sadistic nature finally wrapping up to him? Who knows?

Either way, the reunion would be something no one in Nami-chuu would ever forget. Tsuna would make sure of that.

"Hey, Tsuna." The Rain successfully got the Sky's attention. "Yes, Takeshi-kun?"

"What are you going to tell everyone if they'll ask about your profession." The baseball player was curious. "I mean you can't tell them you are involved with the mafia, right? Or are you?"

"No, Too risky. Even Reborn says not too as it might put some random Nami-chuu student's life in danger." Tsuna calmly stated. "As for your other question..." His face remained calm outside but inside he was a little panicky. What? who says as a mafia boss he's not allowed to get nervous? Or that he never gets nervous? Contrary to popular beliefs, he still does get nervous...Thank you very much!

...And his guardians knew it too well. Being with him for more than a decade they know him more than anyone else do, maybe even more so than the mafia boss knows himself. The only one who might actually know him even better was the Sun Arcobaleno and Tsuna's Spartan tutor from hell, Reborn.

It was the same for Tsuna...Like his guardians knowing him more than he knows himself, pretty much he already had quite a good grasp on easily figuring his guardians out. No matter how aloof (Kyoya), timid (Chrome), creepy (Mukuro), temperamental (Hayato), cheery (Takeshi), over enthusiastic (Ryohei) or childish (Lambo) they may be. Tsuna knows them like the back of his own palm.

"Jyuudaime, You still haven't figured out anything,have you?"

"No" Tsuna massaged his temples. "I think I got too engrossed at my little plan that I actually forgot about making a good cover story."

"Don't worry boss, we'll help you think of one." Chrome assured her boss.

"Thanks, Chrome."

"We are landing in less than an hour, herbivore." Kyoya pointed out in slight irritation. He really does not like it when his boss averts back to being a herbivore, no matter what the reason was...or no matter how brief it would be. Tsuna had a brief panic inside,it was brief but a panic nonetheless...For Kyoya, it was enough herbivorous sign.

"Tsuna that's enough time to think of a cover-up." Takeshi sheepishly smiled.

"Baseball-freak is right, Jyuudaime!" Hayato suddenly had a white board placed in front of his boss, he was also holding a black marker...His silver hair tied in a pony tail and to complete the image, a pair of glasses. Tada! Professor Hayato just appeared.

"Everyone give suggestions." The bomber eyes sparkled with determination. "We must help Jyuudaime!"

"Tell them Tsuna was a Sports Man like me?" Takeshi suggested with a grin. "Reborn had you involved in mountain climbing and ice hockey, right?" The rain looked at the sky.

Tsuna groaned still remembering the so called 'sports activity.'

"Yes, if you considered mountain climbing on a soon to erupt volcano and playing hockey while only wearing your boxers in north pole, a sport."

"He can't choose sports" Kyoya pointed out. "With your former status as Dame-Tsuna, everyone will suspect" He gave his boss a glance.

"So, what's your suggestion then, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked his aloof guardian.

A glint of slyness crossed the cloud guardian's eyes. He smirked "Tell everyone I trained you to be a Carnivore."

"That does not add up of me looking for a cover-up."

"Hn. It does, tell them you 'bite people to death' for their money." The cloud guardian had another evil glint.

"You know I can't do that, Kyoya." Tsuna sighed at his strongest guardian.

"Hn."

"How about you tell them your a professor at Tokyo University, Jyuudaime?" Hayato suggested.

"Everyone knows I'm not University material, Hayato" Tsuna told his storm guardian. It was true, he never had the best grades during middle school...even with Reborn's demonic tutoring. Well, he could now qualify as a teacher after being trained by Reborn just not on some fancy school for the brainy ones.

"You can tell them you won the lottery." Chrome suggested. "Thus the reason for all the money."

"Hmm. Not bad." Tsuna smiled at his only female guardian.

"But then they might ask on where you had invested the money." Hayato told his boss. "What would you tell them then, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna groaned. Why does looking for a cover-up needs to be so hard? He was pretty sure he was a good kid when he was younger and a gentle boss now...his kindness was even considered as a threat to his enemies as with this and his hyper intuition, getting allies was never a problem.

"Ugh...I wonder what Enma's cover would be" The boss mumbled to no one.

Just then his phone started ringing...and of all people it was Enma.

"Enma?"

_"Tsuna it's so unfair." The Shimon Boss sounded really gloomy. _

"What's unfair?"

_"Life and them"_

"Huh? Wait are you fine, Enma?"

_"Yes, just really disappointed."_

"Care to elaborate why?"

_"They want me to...to...to..."_

"To what Enma?"

_"Dance the Salsa on my boxers...Tsuna help me." _With that being said, another voice was heard. It was Adelheid's. _"Shut up, Enma! You lost the bet, you do the dare."_

_"But on my boxers!"_

_"Oh...okay."_

_"Okay? So I'm not going to do it on my boxers?" _Enma really sounded hopefull.

_"No, you'll do it with Shittopi-chan's two piece instead."_

_"Oh, ok- Wait, What?"_

_"You don't want the boxers so no boxers." _Tsuna could have sworn the tall girl on the other line was enjoying the whole thing. Note: With evil glints in her eyes.

"Ah, Enma."

_"Tsuna, help me...please."_

"Enma-

Tsuna was unable to tell his friend anything else, as the lines was cut preferably by Adelheid.

"Oh, and I was suppose to ask him about his cover up." Tsuna in boss mode sighed. If not for his years of training on how to act properly both as a mafia boss and as a man...he might actually be shrieking like a girl right now, just like how he did before.

Yes, before...but things happen and a lot of people changes.

Like him.

Well, he was still the soft and gentle Tsuna...but that does not mean he can't be a little evil by his own right. Besides a Lion no matter how tame it was, would still bare it's own fangs.

...and he'll show his during the Reunion.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we still got some time." Takeshi casually waved his hands.

"Yes boss, we can think of a perfect cover up." Chrome agreed with her co- guardian.

Tsuna smiled. Even with the craziest thing, he was sure he can count on his guardians... "Thanks,guys"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**I know this isn't much but I sure hope it'd do :)**

**Till the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews...faves...alerts...love... :)**

**Sorry if this chapter came out real late...but I did try my best on this one so I hope I would be able to make it up, neh?**

**And thanks for everyone who gave their votes...I've tallied it all down and the first three with more votes are the once nominated although the results would be posted yet...Come to think of it? Since I've only asked who you guys would want to nominate (though obviously they are who you would want to win or lose ^^,) the winner obviously would be the one with the highest number of votes, so there is a great chance one will take home more than one trophy of either victory or humiliation ^^,**

**This is third to the last chapter, I may say :)**

**And Tada, since a few reviewers actually told me that Shimon family was part of Tsuna's class and year level. I decided to include them in the story...even if it's a bit late.**

**For now, enjoy!**

**I don't own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**He's not Dame anymore!**

**_(A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reunion Fic)_**

_...and so the brain draining shit known as 'thinking of a perfect cover-up for Tsunayoshi Sawada' continues..._

"You can just tell them you've inherited your money from your parents, Jyuudaime!" Hayato had sparkles on his eyes.

"Hayato, everyone in Namimori knows my mother was just a plain non-working housewife who depends on his husband's salary to sustain her and her 'dame-son' and they are all oblivious enough to believe that my father was working as a 'traffic enforcer.'

"I know, why not just tell them you also have the same job as your father and then one day while working a rich billionaire saw you and gave you billion dollars money because he saw your working so hard and gave you a tip because he was just so generous?" Takeshi suggested sheepishly.

Tsuna and Chrome sweat dropped at the baseball player.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Hayato glared at the taller teen. "That was a ridiculous idea, you idiot! Who on the right mind would just let money out like that?"

Takeshi laughed. "Well, I think it could work."

"That was very unlikely to happen but thanks anyway Takeshi" Tsuna smiled at his rain guardian. "What are your cover-ups anyway?"

"I'm a baseball player to everyone's eye so mine's not really a problem." Takeshi then stood up to do some swinging with an imaginary bat.

"Anyone who asks ridiculous questions would be bitten to death." Kyoya never bothered to hide the blood lust on his eyes. "...And herbivores asking Chrome ridiculous one's shall met twice the consequence."

Chrome sighed at her husband before looking at Tsuna. "I don't think anyone would be fearless enough to even approach Kyoya and ask, boss."

"How about you Chrome?"

"I'll tell them I'm an assistant for Reboyama-sensei." Chrome smiled. "I've already asked Reborn-san's permission."

"...And you Hayato?"

"I'll tell everyone that I'm your loyal right-hand man!" Hayato pumped his chest out to show how proud he really was. "I won't humiliate you, Jyuudaime!"

"But Hayato I haven't even got a cover up yet!" Tsuna pointed out.

However, that did not stop Hayato's over loyalty to his boss. "No matter what, I'd still be your loyal right hand man wherever you go! Whatever happens, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sighed.

Hayato then slammed his white board, eventually startling everyone. "That's it!"

"That's it, what?" Takeshi asked.

"Since I can't bear Jyuudaime having his fragile mind crashed because he has to think of a cover up, I had an amazing idea!"

The other three present guardians stared at the storm while Tsuna was busy mumbling about how his mind was already crashed by paper works, ridiculously large bills, Spartan tutors, nerve racking meetings, assassins and a bunch of insane and crazed family members that seems to always be at each other's throats. Really, it was so surprising that Tsuna hadn't left his sanity somewhere in the dark corners of his mind yet.

"Explain, herbivore" Kyoya ordered, like a scary big bulked police officer inside an interrogation room.

"I say instead of having boss think of a cover up, why don't we all just shoo away all those who would attempt to ask him?" Hayato sounded proud at his 'plan.'

"How are we supposed to do that?" Chrome asked.

"Easy I bomb them, Hibari bites them to death, baseball-freak would sword slice them and you scare them with illusions" Hayato grinned.

Kyoya smirked evilly. If he can bite those herbivores again after ten years then why not agree? Even if the suggestion came from another herbivore…well higher ranking herbivore but still herbivore. One more thing, he gets the opportunity to bite those weak herbivores who mistreated one of the few persons he deemed worthy as an opponent. Yes, Kyoya Hibari had some soft spot developed for his boss after all the years that had passed. Don't tell it to his face though. It's a fact he would refuse to agree with, even to himself.

Chrome looked worried. She really never intended to use her illusions to anyone that was innocent, until proven otherwise. But they bullied and made fun of her beloved boss before right? Uhm, at least some of them did, that's how the female mist guardian remembers. Recalling that she just learned a lot of new tricks from Mukuro a smile formed on her lips, she really needed to give all those tricks a try. So maybe a little payback for her boss won't hurt, right?

Takeshi switched to serious mode and was thinking deeply. He was still the kind baseball player from ten years ago and wouldn't want any of his school mates to have been hurt. Then he remembered the time when he almost jumped down that particular school building. None from his so called fans and friends dared to stop him from doing that selfish act of suicide…Only Tsuna did. That was the moment the baseball player truly felt being important not as Mr. Popularity but as a person and not as a Baseball Idol but a friend. Right then he vowed to always protect the next person aside from his father to give importance to his life. But he still wouldn't want to hurt his former school mates…Oh fine, he'll just use the bamboo form of his sword instead of the metal form, he just hoped he wouldn't hit too much.

Hayato Gokudera felt proud with his suggestion. That's just the loyal (...and sometimes overly protective) right hand man he was. He would do anything to keep his boss Sawada was the very first person after his mother that had him felt that he actually belonged... that he was not alone. His boss was the one who never hesitated to save him from his own darkness. The Sky gave the Storm importance when everyone else would turn him down and he will forever be thankful for that. The bomber then remembered his boss's bullies, too bad those bastards never realized how amazing Tsuna was as a person. Well maybe they are to oblivious or was to unwilling to see how much of a great person Tsuna can be, they could have been saved from their own darkness just like him. Oh well, none of that matters now. All he was sure about was that if anyone dared to harm his boss he would make sure that the very last thing they'll see was his dynamites being thrown at them.

Tsuna after years of knowing his guardians and having a more reliable and stable Hyper Intuition does not need anything else to have an idea unto what's going on inside his guardian's minds. He was sure that he'll get back with all those who had ridiculed and bullied him before, but hurting them physically was never a part of his plans. Humiliating them and having their egos trashed would be enough and the surprised and shocked faces he would see from everyone else would be an added bonus.

"There's no need to harm anyone guys." Tsuna told his guardians. He could sense the air of disappointment emitting from his guardians but just shrugged it off. "I think blowing their minds off would be enough punishment."

"If you say so, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna smiled. "Now I wonder if Dino-nii was doing well with that favor I asked him."

"Romario-san was there, He'll manage boss."

"Chrome-chan was right, besides Tsuna shouldn't you be thinking of a cover-up?" Takeshi asked his boss. Tsuna slumped his shoulders "I'll just tell them whatever comes first in mind"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**_meanwhile at Namimori High..._**

Romario can't help but sweat drop as he watch his so called boss crawl up at one corner inside the audio visual room and mutter about 'how a spartan Arcobaleno tutor had corrupted his innocent little brother'

"Boss, Vongola Decimo's a grown up man. I'm sure he knows what he was doing."

"You don't understand Romario." Dino wept. "Reborn's sadism had rubbed off on him. Poor little brother."

The Cavallone family boss's most trusted subordinate just sighed. Everything started with a phone call from the Vongola don.

_(...flashback...)_

_Dino Cavallone was discussing with other teachers about some last minute finishing touches for the batch reunion. He might have only worked as a teacher in Namimori for a brief period of time but the committee behind the reunion still decided to invite the blond don._

_They where in the middle of discussing something when his phone rang. Happy to see his 'little brother's' name on the screen, he quickly excused himself to answer the call._

_"Yes Tsuna?"_

_"Ah, Dino-nii can I ask you for some help?"_

_"Of course, anything for my little brother."_

_"Your going at the batch reunion right?" Tsuna asked. Dino gave the younger boy a happy 'yes' making Tsuna chuckle a bit. "Say can you do me a little favor?"_

_"What?"_

_"I want you to..." Tsuna then asked him if he can have the former students participate in a little game._

_Dino just listened. Sometimes faking a small cough to tell that he was still listening. After hearing his little brother, the mafia don never hesitated to ask. "But why would you want to do it?"_

_"It's simple Dino-nii,most students would probably vote me for the most pitiful and most unsuccessful category. I just wanted to see their shocked faces once they realized I was able to achieve more than that" Dino was sure he felt sadism on Tsuna's tone._

_He was a little worried. He was sure Reborn's sadistic nature had rubbed off on Tsuna. But since he wouldn't want his little brother to be upset on him. He agreed to Tsunayoshi's little scheme._

_"So?"_

_"Don't worry little brother, I'll help."_

_"Thanks a lot, Dino-nii"_

_After the phone call, Dino went to discuss the thing with his __co-faculty members. To his surprise all of them agreed with the idea. However he wondered if they would have changed their minds had they known that the idea was from 'Dame-Tsuna'._

_That's how he had ended up inside the audio visual room. Announcing that little game, courtesy of one brunette named Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_(...end of flashback...)_

"Oh Romario, I can still remember everything as if it had just happened today!" Dino continued to wept from his emo corner. Romario was thankful they where the only people inside or else it would be too humiliating.

"Boss..."

"Yes, Romario?"

"It did happen today..."

Dino Cavallone literally just turned to stone. "Does that mean my poor little brother really was contaminated by Reborn's sadism? My poor innocent younger brother?"

"I'm afraid so"

"NOOOO! TSUNNNAAAA!"

Romario wondered how he was able to put up with his boss.

_**meanwhile, Shimon HQ located somewhere near Namimori...**_

"Hey Enma move faster or we'll be late for the school reunion" Adel's voice practically echoed everywhere.

Enma rubbed his eyes, having awakened from his afternoon nap because of Adel's voice. "Late for what?" He yawned. "Oh, and why are you all dressed so fancily?"

"Loser boss, It's the day of the school reunion if you must know" Julie snickered at his boss. Enma just shrugged him off, having totally used to his guardian's attitude. "What reunion?"

"The school batch reunion, remember" Adel rolled her eyes. "We each got an invitation"

Enma slumped at one corner. "I never got any invitation!"

"You did not"

"Nope, doesn't matter anyway. Who would want to see loser-Enma again? No one!" Enma sulked. "If they did they would have sent me an invitation"

"Oh you do have one, It arrived from the mail three days ago" Shittopi-chan beamed. "It was actually sent by the Vongola brat"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Yeah, Apparently Tsuna was asked by Kyoko-chan to send you your invitation since no one knows where you are" Shittopi explained. "It was actually quite strange since the committee knew where we are and yet they don't on you"

"Who would want to keep track on a loser anyway?" Julie smirked. Earning him a glare and a high kick from Adel.

"How did you know about this?" Rauji asked the girl. "You have been reading someone else's mail again, do you?"

"Obviously" Kouyo sighed.

"Enma, you have an invitation. Now go get ready before I start forcing you with something you wouldn't want people to see you wearing." Adel threatened.

"Yes, ma'am!"

It only took Enma a totall of twenty seven minutes and fourteen seconds to get ready. It was actually a record on his part and for the first time, as if given a miracle...he never tripped, even once.

Enma wondered about the upcoming reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the late update, as I've mentioned above this is third to the last chapter. Then this story would be completed, finally :)<strong>

**Next chapter would mainly focus on the students of Namimori and the nominations and a bit of Dino's POV and a few others that might enter my mind, so that's it for now :)**

**Thanks for stopping by :)**

**By the way, please visit my profile and vote on the POLL... :)**

**Have a great HOLY WEEK! Be Blessed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know this update was late...I won't mind if you guys would be mentally slapping me by now or if you had done it before...it's my fault anyway.

Aside from that...Rejoice! Rejoice!

Thank you reviewers...**Anilover,** **Coryza Cor, MySadistChibi, AnimeLoverHaruka, Hibarilover, Amuto4Lifee, 5stareader, Sylvia-san, UnknownAlicex3, kisa, tsukuyomisakurachi, Soul of The World, AngelHonoreku, fightergirlkl, Luna Espejo, PuroCieloFiamme, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, MaiKanon, long live marshmallows, animelover101, Nura.0, Aya-chan's Alice, Mad31lina, KhRfan12, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Yuu3, kits-hold-their-tears, mellisa... **so many reviews! You guys make me happy and sorry I kept you guys waiting...

KHR is not mine!

* * *

><p><strong>He's not Dame anymore!<strong>

**_(A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Reunion Fic)_**

Romario can't help himself but face palm towards his boss's antics. Dino had been acting like a complete idiot right after he had talked with the Vongola boss.

"Romario I'm such an irresponsible big brother! How could I have let Reborn taint my little brother's good nature with his sadism?"

"Calm down boss" Romario tried to stop his boss from wailing at the corner. It was a really unfitting attitude for mafia boss. "You're acting like an idiot!"

"Romario!" Dino wailed. "I remember when I first met my little brother..." Dino then started his long 'stories of adventure' with Tsunayoshi. Romario sighed.

"Stop it now boss or I'll have to call Reborn and tell him you're acting like an idiot"

"You won't dare"

"I would if you don't stop acting like a child" Dino immediately straightened at his subordinate's words. "Fine, I'll just talk with my former students again and try to forget this rather heartbreaking moment in my life where you are supposed to be comforting me but you're not!"

Romario sweat dropped.

Dino walked towards the intercom and pressed the loudspeaker button.

_"Dino-sensei is back everyone...Sorry I had to keep all of you, my beloved students waiting"_

"No worries sensei, we still love you no matter what happens!"

"I still prefer you any day than Mr. Nezu!"

"Marry me sensei...I know you're still single that's why we can mingle"

"You're my hero sensei!"

Dino hearing everything just had to sweat drop._ "Err...thanks, I guess"_

"Kyaaa!"

_"Ahem...let's get to business now, shall we?"_ Dino's somehow amused and chuckling voice was heard from the intercom.

"Yes sensei!"

_"I asked you guys earlier to participate with our mini poll but it seems not everyone present at the moment had written their choices. Dino-sensei does not blame you my former students; just remember that your votes could have had a greater effect on the results"_

There were a few seconds of silence before Dino's voice was once again heard by the students _"The results would be announced when my little brother arrives as the poll was actually his idea... for now enjoy mingling with your former classmates"_

"Who do you think Dino-sensei's little brother was?"

"I bet he's as handsome as Dino-sensei!" Miyu stated dreamily.

"I'm so going to check out how I looked...he could be single for all we know"

"You think he would give us his number?"

"I think I want to marry him...and I haven't even seen him yet"

Hana raised an eyebrow while Kyoko stifled a soft chuckle...If only they knew who Dino's little brother was...They would all be in a great surprise.

"Che...he could be as clumsy as his brother." Mochida snorted. He didn't like the still mysterious boy's growing popularity.

"Well he was indeed clumsy during our younger days. Right, Hana?" Kyoko smiled as she seemed to start reminiscing on some memories. There was an amused look on her face.

Hana sighed but somehow grinned at the memory. "Yeah, I remember him tripping on his own feet...it was rather epic how much he had changed."

"Don't tell us, you've met sensei's little brother?" One of the girls asked. Kyoko and Hana gave each other a meaningful glance. "We've known him since middle school days."

"I'm so jealous right now!" Miyu started shaking Kyoko a little too hard. "Tell me, how does he look? Was he like Dino-sensei? Was he still single?" Kyoko laughed nervously as she moved her former classmate's hands away. She was getting dizzy with all the shaking.

"He was clumsy during our teen years...He's got little to no confidence and he used to have a crush on Kyoko." Hana elaborated one by one. Kyoko slightly flustered at the last sentence. It was true that Tsuna used to have a thing for her, the key word being 'used to'. Now he only sees her as a friend or even someone as close as a family. Ryohei even mentioned once that Tsuna was like their long lost sibling. Kyoko couldn't agree more. "Yeah he was clumsy during our younger days and he stutters a lot. Despite that he was a very loyal friend who never abandons a comrade no matter what. He was willing to risk even his own life for the sake of those he vowed to protect...he's got a clumsy nature but whenever we needed him he'll always be there."

"What about now?" Miyu asked curiously.

"Now he actually got rid of all those stuttering and clumsiness." Kyoko smiled. "People either respect or fear him for his power, He's better of as an ally than a rival, He would always prioritize his family and friends never letting them get hurt, He was fond of saving the weak and he hates it when someone looks down on another since for him we should all be treated equally."

"What about girls?"

"Well he really can't stand fan girls during Valentine's and all those other occasions wherein they had tried to lure him with a love potion." Kyoko giggled. "So, I believe he's still single."

"Clumsy huh" Mochida had a smug look on his face. "So much like Dame-Tsuna during middle school days... but unlike your so called friend I bet Dame-Tsuna was still as pathetic as ever"

"Who?"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Dame-Tsuna who?"

"You don't remember Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, eyes narrowing a little. Tsuna was never the most popular student in their batch but to not actually remember him...Wasn't that a bit too much? Hana rolled her eyes, if only they knew that Dino-sensei's little brother whom they had started to idolize was actually Tsuna from middle school, they wouldn't be acting like stupid idiots.

"Was he someone we used to know?"

"He must be...even Mochida remembers him"

"He must have remembered because of the 'I'll beat you with my Kendo and win over Kyoko' incident." Hana retorted, still not liking the very moment. "...of which Mochida here actually lost"

"You lost to someone Dame?"

"I could have sworn that guy cheated!" Mochida growled. No one listened to him.

"So who was this Dame-Tsuna?"

"Remember the boy in our class who almost always fail at everything? Who trips midair and used to run around town on his boxers?" Hana reminded in the most obvious way they could remember.

"I think I do now, he tried proposing to Kyoko with only his boxers on right?" Hana nodded, confirming her former classmate's suspicion. Akari's face brightened up. "Now I really do remember him, I've always wondered why Hibari-san had never 'bitten him to death' for public nudity and disrupting the peace of Namimori."

"Ah, I see." Sakura stated bluntly but squealed afterwards. "...but I do remember Hayato-kun and Yamamoto-kun"

"You're supposed to be married, Sakura!"

"I can't help it!"

"Hayato-kun and Yamamoto-kun really are popular!" Miyu stated "Why did they start hanging out with Dame-Tsuna again?"

"I can't really remember!" Sakura answered.

"I've just realized that Dame-Tsuna actually attracts a lot of weird people" Kaneda pondered. "I mean there's Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa and I even saw Hibari-san hanging out with them on some occasions. See, weird group right?"

"Then there was that annoying cow kid who seems to always pop out of nowhere."

"Then the transfer students fromShimonIsland. They would hangout with Tsuna at times, especially Enma-san."

"I even saw him once talking with some creepy pineapple haired guy with odd heterochromatic eyes and a small boy with a weird pineapple hat."

"...I remember seeing him talking with some tiara wearing blond guy!" Kaneda said. "There's that Mohawk guy too."

"Yeah There's this Chinese kid too who speaks broken Japanese." Akari added. "To add that up there was that cute boy who always carried a larger than him book."

"Dame-Tsuna really does attract weir people huh?"

"Yeah I remember; there's that shy girl, Chrome too." Miyu added. Remembering said girl who was timid to most students sans Tsuna and his weird group.

"Speaking of Chrome, guess who she ended up marrying?" Hana smirked.

"Wait...Who?"

"Who else but 'Mr. I'll bite you to death' for crowding"

"She married Hibari-san?"

"Yeah, they tied the knot inItaly". Kyoko and I were there."

"Italy? Isn't that a romantic place?" Sakura sighed dreamily. "How I envy her..."

"Still I can't believe she married Hibari-san!

"Huh...I bet those guys ended up nowhere in life." Mochida retorted. "I mean with them hanging out with Dame-Tsuna, it would be a miracle if they actually achieved something. Unlike me who ended up operating my own dojo"

Hana rolled her eyes out of irritation and mumbled 'brat'. Kyoko frowned. How dare he insult Tsuna and the others? If he only knew, Tsuna was that kind stranger who had given a hand to him just so he can fulfil his dream.

He didn't know that since Tsuna told everyone to keep it as a secret. Still, insulting Tsuna was not a very good thing to do.

"Moving on from Dame-Tsuna, let's talk about the people he hanged out with." Miyu waved her hands. "Everyone expected Takeshi to be some world class baseball player. You guys know what happened?"

"He made a decision." Kyoko smiled.

"What decision?"

"To give up his dreams and stand beside the very person that was a lot more important than a baseball bat or entering the major league." Kyoko pondered.

"Yeah, I really don't think I got what you're trying to say"

"What about Hayato-kun?" Sakura asked. "He was the class delinquent right? But he was super genius. Anyone knew what happened to him?"

"He might already be working for NASA"

"Maybe he's with the FBI."

"...Or he could be the one being chased by the FBI"

"Technically speaking, one of you got the right guess." Hana spoke. It was true; the third was the right guess. At least in some ways. When you're a Mafioso, especially being part of a family as great as the Vongola, people like the FBI would be hot on your tails.

"Chrome married Hibari right? What does Hibari do for a job?" Miyu asked. "I guess it has something to do with interrogating and 'biting people to death' or something." Kyoko nodded. "He was head of security after all"

"Why do I have the feeling that the fact wasn't surprising at all?" Kaneda snickered. The rest giggled.

"What about your brother then?" Miyu stared at Kyoko.

"Currently inItaly. He was tasked with negotiating with 'business partners' regarding family matters." Hana stated surprising everyone except Kyoko.

"How did you know?"

"She married onii-san!" Kyoko sighed romantically.

"You did what?"

"I thought you're annoyed by his loudness and obliviousness over things?"

"Things change." Was Hana's simple answer.

"Okay. I guess we can't get any proper answer from you besides that." Akari shrugged. "What about Enma?"

"Why are you even bothering with that Enma?" Mochida growled. "I remember he was called Loser-Enma by almost everyone. With Dame-Tsuna they're the worst duo ever."

"I think you're having some insecurity issues with Enma" A new voice was heard. The talking students instantly stopped their chatting.

"Adel!" Kyoko happily smiled at the girl. "Where's Enma?" The girl asked. Noticing that Enma was the only missing person from the Shimon Famiglia.

Adel shrugged.

**_"Adel! Help me!"_** A shout was heard from afar.

"Was that supposed to be Enma?"

"Yes" Koyo nodded.

**_"I told you guys I'm not interested in modelling! My body was supposed to be for my future wife's eyes only!_**** "**

**_"I don't care how much you pay me! I still won't do it!"_**

**_"Why are you so persistent? Go ask someone else! Besides I'm Camera-shy!"_**

**_"I won't agree to that either!"_**

"I think we should help him now" Rauji stated, worried for his boss's welfare.

"No!" Adel firmly stated. "Enma should learn to get out of certain situations on his own."

"But it was you're fault he was in his current situation" Julie reminded. "Well, if you hadn't accidentally spilled orange juice on his shirt and afterwards commanded him to take it off in front of those people. They wouldn't be chasing after him now."

"How would I even know that those guys are agents looking for potential models?" Adel reasoned out. "Speaking of which, Kyoya was coming was he?"

"Chrome was part of the school reunion, so maybe? Knowing how much dramatically over protective he was, there's a great chance he's coming as well." Hana told the girl "But there's no confirmation yet as of now. We can't seem to contact them yet. Care to tell us why you're looking for him?"

"Its Family business, There are some issues regarding transactions." Hana nodded. Fully understanding what the girl meant.

"You're doing business with Hibari-san?" Adel nodded.

"So the weird bunch decided to stick together till the end, huh?" Mochida mocked. Adel raised an eyebrow. Hana twitched and raised her purse handing it over towards Kyoko. The girls then stared at each other and as if understanding each other's mind, nodded.

Then they kicked Mochida straight to 'where the sun doesn't shine' the sudden impact had caused for the former Kendo Captain to pass out.

"What happened here?" A teacher happened to have passed by shortly after that. "Was that Mochida?"

"Yes ma'am. He was so excited about the reunion that he passed out." Shittopi-chan lied smoothly.

"Is that so? We should get him to the infirmary then."

"Yes ma'am. We're about to do that" Kyoko smiled. The teacher nodded. "Do you need my assistance?"

"We can do it ourselves, besides what's with being former schoolmates if we can't help each other in times of dire needs?" Kyoko stated innocently. The teacher nodded in affirmation and walked away.

**_"Help me!"_**

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Enma." Koyo casually stated as he fixed his glasses. "I guess we should help him now"

"What about Mochida?" Miyu asked. "We're supposed to take him at the infirmary, right?"

"Nah, he'll wake up soon enough?" Julie shrugged as he followed the rest of his family members.

"He deserves it" Hana stated as she took her purse back from Kyoko. "I've always wanted to kick him that hard ever since middle school, right after what he did with Kyoko. Glad I was able to do it now. Thinking of which, I should have done more."

"And he was bad mouthing Tsuna-kun and the others. That's so not pleasing to us." Kyoko added with a frown. "Taking that aside. Here comes Adel and the rest again."

"Whose that totally handsome guy with them/" Miyu asked.

"You don't recognize him?" Kyoko asked.

"Was I supposed to know who he was?"

"Of course, that dude was Enma" Hana stated with a smirk.

"That was Enma!" Kaneda questioned loudly causing for almost everyone who had heard him glance at to wherever he was pointing. They stared at shock at the good looking guy who was panting slightly while walking alongside Adel. Was that really Loser-Enma? He was so different from how they remembered.

They all actually thought that after Tsuna he'll be the next one in line to never achieve anything in life. But judging with what he was wearing at the moment and how regal his aura was... Guess they shouldn't have considered that idea.

He smiled seeing Kyoko and Hana. "It's been a while."

"It was indeed. How was Chichi?"

"She's doing fine. She's always licking me tough...but she's so cute and adorable that I can't stop her"

"You're girlfriend was licking you?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Enma looked confused.

"You said she was licking you but you can't seem to stop her."

"You mean Chichi?" Enma asked. Sakura nodded causing for the red haired man to chuckle slightly in a very manly way. "Oh no, She's not my girlfriend. She's not even human to begin with. Chichi was a stray cat I rescued during my stay inEgypt."

"Oh!"

"You went toEgypt? That's so cool" Akari stated trying to hide her excitement "I mean I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah,Egyptwas a great place." Enma smiled.

"What did you do there?"

"Ha-ha. I really don't want to remember that incident." Enma smiled slightly. The actual reason he went there was when he and Tsuna were literally kicked by Reborn inside a pyramid full of mummies with nothing but a small flashlight, a few spare clothes and a weeks supply of food. Reborn had locked them inside for month.

Speaking of Tsuna, where was he?

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Meanwhile...**

"We're almost there, Jyuudaime" Hayato announced. Tsuna nodded. "Thanks Hayato"

"Anytime, Jyuudaime"

"Kyoya are you coming with us or do you want to roam around Namimori Middle just like old times?" Tsuna asked his cloud guardian.

"Hn. I missed biting people to death. Tsuna nodded in understanding. "I'll look after Chrome for the moment then and I know I can't stop you with your want to 'bite rue breakers' so I wont but please don't hit too hard."

"Hn."

"We are here, Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned. Tsuna smirked. "Let the fun times, begin"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did not disappoint anyone. If ever I did so, I'm so sorry! but I do understand you guys if ever you feel that way, as I'm totally disappointed with myself too... I was really hoping to come up with a better chapter but this is all I'e got... I even promised to write more about the nominations but was unable too and there's the thing about Dino's supposed POV too.**

**I guess I somehow failed you guys as a writer. :(**

**Nevertheless I would continue to do my best.**

**Sorry again since I had you guys waiting for so long...**

**Be blessed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I finally updated! Again! I know I'm so sloooowwwww... asdfghjkl^^ it's been a lifetime!~ *starts handing out virtual cookies*... forgive me?**

**I don't own KHR^^ but I'm an Admin on some pages and the links are on my profile! go check it out later after reading? and Yes I'm promoting! we need more likes!^^**

_**Sorry for making you all wait so long...One more chaper after this and the story would be completed!**_

Pause! Forgot to thank the ff. for their reviews**...konan248, dqueenofu, Zolazola, xxTenshichaN25xx ,vanillabeast ,Guest2, RememberTheMuse, Guest1, Bursama , Cruor Elf, XxSilenceOfTheNightXx , Ziaw, rosequartz17, deathlover25, KoiGirlPGSM, tora-chan83, scratchart123, Mi, aBoastingjerK, Saturnblue, Saki-nee, soraxtsuna123, Danielle Luna Soulhart, Hime, BrokenBlackCat, KyoTsuMu182769, Aira-Chama, forever LuNa, Dumti, , Uni Giglio Nero, luversblues, Soul of The World, anionymm, Rio Sawada, kinglugia, KhRfan12, Akiko, Chi-tanda, Aubrey09, Syrlai, Tenshi-Oujosama, monalisa, Mamitsu27, AnimeLoverHaruka, Musica Famiglia, Lexie-chan94, silvertwilightgemini, DanceInLightening, Serendox, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, kits-hold-their-tears, Sylvia-san, saruko, dustfeather1864, long live marshmallows, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Randomchick95, Yuuna Suichi, xXcherrysXx, Hibatsulova1827 0-0, feressaloveyaoi...**I'm so sorry it took so long! and sorry if I was unable to give a reply on your review.

**There are Typo's lurking around within this chapter~ my Typo's remind me of certain people^^ they know who they are :)**

* * *

><p><strong>He's not Dame anymore!<strong>

_**(A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Reunion Fic)**_

Tsuna was about to step out of the Limo when...

"Wait Jyuudaime, let us get out first...to make sure no stupid rival family had dared to sent an assassin to kill you!"

"Hayato, this is Namimori...This is Kyoya's territory, no one would be stupid enough to do something that would taint precious Namimori then get bitten to death, revived and get bitten to death over again.

"Jyuudaime, the world was full of stupid and reckless people! and I'm going to protect you from them with all I've got!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Hayato, I was once like them you know, Reckless and Stupid..."

"Off course not Jyuudaime! Your league was way better than theirs! They're just useless whims...Ahoshi had greater value in this world than all of them combined!" the storm guardian blurted out and started calling names using all the foreign languages he had oh so learned so he can be the best at being a linguist...next to his Jyuudaime that is.

"Hayato, it's not good to call people names and please don't refer Lambo as useless! He's my guardian and my little brother no matter what" Tsunayoshi scolded, using his boss tone.

Hayato instantly knelt infront of his boss. "Jyuudaime! Please forgive me for my reckless attitude! For you I shall now commit Sepuku! Baseball freak! have some purpose and hand me over your sword! I must be punished for disgracing Jyuudaime!"

"Hayato! Please stop...I accept your apology."

"Yes Jyuudaime! You are so forgiving!" The storm guardian's voice trailed off "...but I don't think I deserved such kindness! I have disgraced you Jyuudaime! With that I must sacrifice and atone for my sins!"

"You've been saying that herbivorous phrase of yours for the last ten years...when are you gonna fulfill your suicidal claim?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya! Stop saying that!" Tsunayoshi gave his cloud guardian a look of dismay.

"It's one less herbivore in the world. Herbivores! I need to eradicate them...don't question me Omnivore..." Kyoya had his tonfas out.

"Maa, Kyoya since when did you start talking long lines?" Takeshi asked with his cheerful aura that had always gotten Hayato so irritated. The storm guardian can't stand happy people sans his beloved boss. "Whatever happened to 'I'll bite you to death?' and 'Herbivores'? and 'Hn.'?

"Shut up Herbivore or I'll bite you to death..."

"Kyoya~ Behave!" Chrome scolded in a very threatening manner...doing so while smiling a sugary sweet A.K.A fake, dangerous smile at the skylark. Kyoya grunted before giving his wife a kiss. "I'll see you later. Watch over her Omnivore."

"Will do, Kyoya!" Tsuna answered while making sure his suit doesn't have any available wrinkle. If there was one thing he had learned from Lussuria, ever so willingly, that would be to always make sure everything's perfect...Well, that and Reborn had forced him too.

"You Ready, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna let out a calm and collected smile. "Yes, I am" He then looked at his right hand man. "Hayato, please alert Dino-nii with our presence."

"As you wish, Jyuudaime."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Boss, It seems the Vongola Decimo and his guardians are here."

"That so? Thanks Romario" Dino smiled and ushered his men to get ready. "What did he say?"

"I'm unable to talk to him. It was the storm guardian who had alerted us, but, he did say that Vongola Decimo already gave the go signal to proceed with the plan."

"You know I still can't believe that my little brother would be doing this."

"As do I, boss"

Dino shrugged and fixed his tie. "Well then, better get starting" Turning the speakers on, the Cavallone boss took a deep breath. "Sorry to keep you waiting~ my precious students!"

_"We love you Dino-sensei~"_

_"Marry me sensei and let's have kids of our own!"_

_"Is it true that Kyoya Hibari was your lover?"_

_"Sensei I want you to get out from wherever you are and strip!"_

_"Why did you leave Namimori-chuu? and just when I thought I can work with you!"_

Dino sweat dropped. Ten years, Ten long years had passed and they still act all fan girly like how they usually do a decade before. One more thing...who started that rumor about him and Kyoya?

"I love you too my dear students...Sorry but I don't think I'm the one man suited for you...No Kyoya Hibari is not my lover...Me stripping down would be really inappropriate and besides my sexiness is not for everyone to see...My days in Nami-chuu was not permanent and my leave was planned." Dino answered all the questions directed at him. He was now wondering how he can hear all of the students talking. He will never understand the power of technology...well he can, if he wants too. The thing is, he's too 'busy' to learn.

_"We love you sensei!"_

"Thank you for joining our batch reunion and I'm glad that most of you guys can make it here today. It has been ten years since I last saw most of you, you were all young and carefree back then, but look at you guys now...all matured and dignified." Dino chuckled. "Ah... I remember good times with all of you but for now maybe I should start with our little game courtesy of my little brother."

_"Hai Sensei"_

"Most successful student, Hmm…Who could it be? Who won? Who did you vote for?" Dino spoke being heard by the entire school.

**_Ring ring ring…_**

'A phone call?' Dino thought as he took a small peek at the caller's identity. Hayato Gokudera. Now why would the storm guardian call him right when he was about to start what Tsuna had instructed?

"Dear students my apologies but I would have to leave for some time as an urgent phone call had just arrived." Dino told his students. Soon enough shouts of disagreement were heard. Dino chuckled before stating. "This is a rather important call that I really need to take, meanwhile why don't you all listen to this old familiar tune?"

The students that are all listening from all areas around school all looked puzzled. Old familiar tune? What tune?

There questions were answered instantly when the song started playing…It was their school anthem!

Soon enough memories about their school started flooding one by one. Those great times they had while being a student. The chats they all had with friends. The School festival. Their unique disciplinary committee. The baseball team. How they would all run fast as to not be late and in return avoid the wrath of one Kyoya Hibari. Those school rules and regulations they follow like the laws of a god so not to be bitten to death. School projects. Dreaded exams. High scores. Low scores. Their teachers, classmates, schoolmates. Their old classrooms.

Today they are free to relive all those memories…

It sure was a good thing to be back.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Ah Hayato, is everything allright?" Dino's voice was heard from the other line. Hayato handed to phone over to his boss. Nodding with thanks, Tsuna smiled before speaking. "It's me Dino-nii."

"Tsunayoshi?" Dino seemed a bit shocked but promptly regained his composure. "Are things okay Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes, everything's going well. I just needed a little favor from you nii-san, if it's okay"

"Anything for my little brother"

"Thanks." Tsuna stated with happiness. "Now listen Dino-nii, can you give me the official result of that little game I asked you to have with my old schoolmates?"

"Ah sure, but Why?" Dino asked "I thought you told me to announce them and while I'm doing it you'll be having your grand entrance to start shocking them all out and having them see what you've achieved this past ten years?"

"That was the original plan." Tsuna chuckled making Dino slightly shiver with fear. "But the thing is I want a much more grand entrance. Something remarkable, explodable, a grand entrance making them jaw dropping and stating 'Oh god Tsuna I'm so sorry I shouldn't have bullied you before' or maybe 'You're so cool, my mistake I made you a laughing stock' yes, somewhere beyond those lines."

"I'm seriously starting to worry about you…" Dino sighed and got even more agitated when Tsuna started chuckling evilly from the other line. "Ah, Tsuna are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm perfectly fine~" Tsuna replied with a singsong voice. "So you're with me right, nii-san?"

"Do I have a no with it?"

"Yes, yes you do. You can but the thing is, I would be very very disappointed with you and I might actually stop talking to you for years or maybe forever~" Tsuna stated with a fake hurt accent, of course he was just messing up with Dino. He actually found it quite fun, messing around with people today. What the hell was wrong with him?

Nothing~ He just feels like doing those things. He's still a good man. He just wanted a little bit of fun. Now before everyone starts arguing, He's been stressed out too much lately and he needed a break so don't sweat it too much. Come on, he was Vongola. He's like the baby sitter of his entire familgia, wait even his allies. He takes care of them all. He's like a father (or maybe a mom) to hundreds of kitties!

From his overly destructive guardians (Who all with even just a simple signing of an alliance on some freaking piece of white paper can end with an entire city in great ruins. Seriously is there a crash course on 'Tips how to not destroy an entire city 101?' tell him, he would gladly enroll all his guardians, not Chrome though, Chrome was the behaved guardian. He also needs some mental therapist for all of Mukuro's victims…)

To the blood thirsty Varia (Seriously, the bloody assassins would start having mass murders any day, just because they felt like doing so if not for Tsuna stepping up before things turn worst. Xanxus was not happy when he stepped up and started shooting him with his X guns. Thank good luck and Reborn, Tsuna's got some mad dodging skills.)

Even the trouble maker Kokuyo gang (how did Mukuro tricked him into fixing every mess his gang makes again? Ah yes, Mukuro was a good baker and he vowed to give Tsunayoshi his supply of everything good to bake in exchange for Kokuyo to be able to mess around every time and not get into trouble…Tsuna started wondering if he made the good choice. His mind tells him he did not, but every damn time Mukuro presents him with a cake, he can't stop drooling…and he'll forget everything else)

And if he would add all the other Mafioso that adds to his stress, he might be having a heart attack at the very moment!

"I'll do it!" Dino stated from the other line. He then gave the list to his little brother who quickly gave his thanks and cut the conversation. Tsunayoshi read the list of winners, so he was voted 'Student who most probably failed in life' and Enma was 'most pitiful'…well, there's no shock there really. Most people think that once your below the food chain, you'd be stuck there forever…oh how wrong they are!

"Hayato, contact Haru for me"

"Yes, Jyuudaime!"

"Boss, what are you planning?"

"Simple~ I'm having a grand entrance!" Tsunayoshi happily clasped his female mist guardian's hands. "Oh by the way, please alert Kyoya that there'll be crowding and noise later on and lots of flashing!" Chrome nodded and sent her husband a message regarding Tsunayoshi's warning.

"Jyuudaime, its Haru"

"Haru~" Tsunayoshi happily started chatting with the girl who was now acting as her secretary along with Kyoko.

_"Hahi, Tsuna-san is everything fine? Do you need Haru?" _

"Yes, Haru I need you to do me a favor!"

_"Hahi, Haru will do anything for Tsuna!"_

"You have a list of all reporters, celebrity bloggers, news agencies, and magazine writers in the world as well as their corespondent, am I right?"

_"Yes, Haru has a list!"_

"Very well then, I want you to send me, Shoichi, Spanner and Gianini a complete list" Tsuna smirked. "I'm planning to reveal my identity~"

_"Hahi! Why does Tsuna want Haru to do that? I thought you wanted to lie low as to not attract?"_

"Let's just say, I'm tired of the usual things! It's time to make some changes, don't you think?"

"_Hahi! Haru understands! I'll do it now!"_

"Thanks Haru!"

_"You're welcome Tsuna!"_

Tsuna handed back Hayato's phone.

"Ahaha, Tsuna can you please tell us what just happened?" Takeshi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Tsuna gave his rain guardian a few innocent blink before smiling a full blown smile. "Planning my grand entrance!" The Vongola Decimo grinned. "I was really thinking hard on what fake profession I should take when suddenly it hit me, why not announce me being the main boss of the world's biggest chain of companies with a bang on National television? It would be so epic!" Tsuna grinned. He then took out his own phone and contacted someone.

"Irie-kun, have you received a list from Haru?"...Yes, they received theirs too?...Great...Now I want the three of you to send anonymous letters, posts, hints or whatever you techie dudes call it stating that the Vongola Decimo and some of his most trusted guardians would be attending their school's batch reunion at the very moment...ah, tell them that if they're lucky enough this would be their chance to know Vongola Decimo's real identity... Of course, I'm still very much sane...ah, no Reborn didn't influence me with this though I'm starting to crave for some espresso...Yes, thanks for your concern...Bye"

Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome stared at their boss before showing their own unique grins...

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~ another chapter done! and I don't know when will the last chapter would be updated! I'm telling you now as to not get your hopes so high^^ I'm really a terrible updater aren't I?<strong>

**Random note: there're a few 'brats' messing up on one of the pages I'm Admin at and my Co-Admins kinda had a 'battle' with them and my Co-Admins won~ The power of KHR fanatics prevailed!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***peaks in***

**Hello?**

**Anyone here? *assumes there is someone* So, before you start loading your guns and pointing them at me... I'm Sorry for the super-duper late update! But the wait ends here! now please put your guns safely out of harms way and let us all pretend that I wasn't gone for a really long time...**

**But Really, sorry for the late update...**

**Thank You: **_BeautifulLotus,uwasaya,Gab18.27,animestar411 ,KyoyaCavallone17, KhrFan, angelmar020 ,Guest(1),DarkTsuraHime72,CatLikeRuby ,balabalanceh __ ,69AnimeFreak69,yurikohueixin , sapphire drops, Rochi-Chan, jane, sweetchill, GreenDrkness, sapphire 00, deathlover25, pinkbananas, AmaiHanabi, Flying, Matsukaze Tenma, aaa, guest(2), KHRfan19, AnimeLover8059, Yuu3, MisanthropicGoddess, Tsunayuki Kozato, BestWishes, Mockingjay Rose, shinkuro, Tiger723, SexiFoxxFace, long live marshmallows, Vongolafan16, Soul of The World, Tanpopo97, KyoTsuMu182769, XSkyeStarlX, vanillabeast, Past Story, Hibatsulova1827 0-0, Lexie-chan94, Bursama, GOKOA, Swanfrost15, ruhiko, ThePicturesqueSkyline, Ziaw, HKTM, MaiKanon, Cocopop55, BrokenBlackCat, Tenpouin Yuuki, Zera of the Half Moon, Musica Famiglia, guest (3), Mayonaka no Sasayaki, Fi Suki Saki_**... Thank You for your reviews and my apologies for being unable to respond back.  
><strong>

**I don't own KHR but I wrote this story and the ideas for this are mine…Read contents with your Dying Will!**

**You guys have waited far too long, I should stop ranting now and just go ahead with the story... so here we go, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>He's not Dame anymore!<strong>

_**(a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reunion Fic)**_

Reborn stepped out of the Vongola Private Jet. It was never his intention to follow but he's got a hunch that his not so dame anymore student is up to something and knowing the Sun Arcobaleno, his hunches are never wrong.

His student better be sure he knows what he's getting himself into or else, Reborn won't hesitate to teach him a 's still got lots of tortu- uhm, tutoring he can so graciously give his student and if he runs out, finding new ways is his expertise or he can just reuse all his old tricks... with a much darker approach to it. The Arcobaleno held his phone out and dialed a number.

"Did he contact you yet?"

"Reborn-san… the thing is.."

"What now, Gianini? You're more afraid of him than me?" Reborn changed the tone of his voice into a much frightening one. "You know I'm less forgiving, right? Actually at this very moment, I am thinking of ways to make you suffer and my list is getting longer by every second you make me wait."

"H-hai I'm T-talking R-reborn!" Gianini trembled as Reborn hears clicking and typing from the other line.

"Good." Reborn smirked not caring that the other can't really see him.

"Ah, Reborn…"

"So what does my Dame-student have in mind?"

"Well, it seems Decimo plans on exposing himself to everyone."

"Is he planning to expose the Mafia?"

"No not the Mafia and the underground world. He said he doesn't want to expose his school mates with the danger and darkness that comes with it. He however is planning in exposing himself as the tenth generation boss of all Vongola Corporations."

"What else?"

"He asked me, Shoichi and Spanner to contact the media and tell them about this major exposure. Haru Miura had also been called to help. So far, we've already received responses from media personalities around the globe wanting to confirm the information's validity...other's decided to grab on the opportunity without hesitation and without even knowing if the information they received had been true."

"Have you checked yet how many reporters managed to flock around Namimori?"

"Spanner's the one monitoring the numbers...let me connect you to him."

"Ah, Reborn-san." Spanner's voice was heard after a few seconds.

"How may reporters?"

"About a hundred and counting, all those reporters either have offices near Namimori or are situated not far, about 13 arrived in a private plane from near areas. About 17 different crews from major medias arrived from the nearest neighboring countrie,s also via private planes and a few others who are supposed to be reporting about something else got called off for it."

"I see. Call me immediately if something important takes place."

"Roger that."

Reborn smirked as he ended the call. "You're finally learning my ways, Dame-Tsuna but apparently you still lack professionalism but don't worry, as your awesome tutor I'm going to make sure things will work properly." The hitman walked casually. "...or else prepare for more lessons, my dear student."

The tutor hailed a cab.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Aaaccchhoooo!"

"Jyuudaime, are you alright?" Hayato asked his boss with worry.

"Boss..." Chrome offered a handkerchief. "Ah, and Kyoya said you'll have a match with him as compensation for all of this."

"Thanks Chrome...and tell Hibari, we can schedule one when we get back. Knowing him, I probably can't escape him and his bloodthirsty wrath anyway." Tsuna smiled as he took the cloth from his female mist guardian. He never used it tough when he read Kyoya's name embroidered in it. He doesn't want to get 'bitten to death' for using the skylark's property and for being arrested for 'ruining a private property with his mucus' and for allegedly spreading his germs everywhere.

"Ha-ha! Tsuna, seems like someone's been thinking of you." Takeshi smiled

"Jyuudaime! do you want me to find that certain Bastard and blow his brains to Kingdom Come!?" Gokudera had his dynamites out.

"That won't be necessary, Hayato. Hide your weapons away." Tsuna sweat dropped, he can only think of one certain person who can make him sneeze that hard, Reborn. And obviously, his storm won't be able to do anything against the fearless Arcobaleno. Seriously, the storm won't get pass to even cut even the split ends off the devilish tutor's sideburns. Not that the Spartan tutor's got split ends in the first place.

"As you say so, Jyuudaime!" Hayato gave his salute. "But if you ever change your mind, just call my name and I'll be of service! I will dedicate my life for you and I will do whatever you want me too!"

Tsuna blinked. "Anything…by that you mean any favor I ask?"

"Yes, Jyuudaime!"

"So can you start calling me Tsuna?"

"…Uhm, anything except for that." The storm looked at his boss with eyes shining like that of a puppy. "I can't possibly disrespect you like that! Someone as important and honorable as you must be addressed with veneration!"

"Vene- What? Anyway, do we really have to do this thing every day? You're my friend Hayato; friends address each other as friends not as employee/employer and you are my friend."

"You are so kind!" Hayato's eyes sparkled. "That is why you deserve to be addressed as how you're supposed to be!"

"Yes, so call me Tsuna."

"I can't do that, you are Jyuudaime!"

"But Takeshi calls me Tsuna!"

Hayato glared at the Rain guardian "You! Start addressing Jyuudaime properly! Ungrateful being! Jyuudaime deserves proper respect!"

"Eh?" Takeshi points at himself before laughing casually. "Okay then...Jyuudaime! Haha it actually sounds cool! Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime!"

"No! Not you too!" Tsuna tried his best not to pull his hair out and make a mess out of his outfit. He's still got a major plan that needs his great appearance and he can't look too stressed and worried now. He had gone far and making a mess out of it is purely sinful.

Not really but you get the point.

Besides, isn't he supposed to be acting sadistic.

Wait, that's it...He looked at his guardian's, smirking. "Hayato, Takeshi, you too Chrome..."

"Jyuudaime?"

"Tsu- I mean, Jyuudaime?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Call me Jyuudaime as of this moment, until the Reunion is over. I repeat just until the Reunion is over."

The three guardians looked at their Sky. Takeshi rushed his hand forward to feel his friend's forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever."

"Jyuudaime, I'm happy you finally get to see it my way. See? You deserve to be called Jyuudaime!"

"Hayato, as I've said only until the end of this event. Things will return to normal after this."

"Forgive my questioning, but why the sudden decision?"

"I want to show them how I act as a boss." Tsuna's eyes flashed orange and his smile became a sadistic one that is comparable to Reborn's. Hayato and Takeshi gulped; somewhat the current look on their boss's face had bought back unpleasant memories. Something they had tried to dig deep down from their own memories.

It was one of those moments they have experienced the Sadistic side of their beloved boss.

It all started on that one seemingly normal day.

_**...flashback...**_

_The guardian's minus Chrome who went shopping with the other girls and Lambo who is currently attending private lessons together with I-Pin are casually sitting in a Japanese Restaurant. Having Lunch._

_Yes, Having Lunch._

_Apparently, Tsunayoshi thought that sending his guardian's to have lunch together will forge their friendship. Let them get to know each other better and as a great result, they will be able to tolerate each other more._

_However, his 'clever' plan isn't really working the way he wants too._

_"Kufufufu, what the hell is Tsunayoshi thinking, sending as all here. As if I'll get any way closer to any of you after dining in for lunch."_

_"Hn. Nobody wants to be your friend." Hibari sat as far as he can from the group._

_"Oya? Then who is Chrome, Ken, Chokusa, Fran... and oh, also Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro smirked._

_"They simply felt pity on you." Hibari smirked._

_"Kufufufu...I'm sure Tsuna felt the same way with you."_

_"I will bit you to death." Hibari had his tonfas out. Immediately, half of the people dining run out of the establishment._

_"Kufufufu...try me." Mukuro's trident materialized, a few more decided that it's probably healthier for them to just get out of the place._

_"EXTREME FIGHTING! I WANT TO JOIN YOUR EXTREME FIGHTING!" Ryohei's eyes sparkled with drive._

_"Oi, don't you two dare do something that will humiliate Jyuudaime!" Hayato took a few dynamites out; soon the whole area got evacuated by the remaining civilians._

_"Maa, maa can we take things calmly?" Takeshi tried asking his co-guardian's calmly. "Tsuna won't like it if we fight."_

_However, the other four never listened._

_Chaos ensued._

_In the end, Takeshi just stood there. Dodging his co-guardian's weapons and laughing._

_**Three hours later...**_

_"So you are telling me that after being in that restaurant for barely Fifteen minutes, you have managed to scare 47 costumers, 15 crew members, destroyed three million worth of assets and managed to obliterate the whole establishment into unrecognizable state?"_

_"Yes, be proud of us Tsunayoshi! Kufufufu"_

_"There's nothing to be proud of Mukuro!"_

_"Sorry, Jyuudaime!"_

_"Shoichi, please work on the damages done and send our apologies to each and every person who got affected one way or another. Make sure everything is taken carted off"_

_The Tactician nodded. "I'll be going then."_

_"Please don't get mad. Wait, are you mad?"_

_"I'm not mad Takeshi."_

_Somehow, that took a great weight away from the guardians. At least they can breathe._

_"...but I'm not happy either."_

_Or not..._

_"Do you guys know that I use to order my favorite fried rice from that Restaurant? And now, because of what you did I have to bear days without my favorite cup of fried rice for breakfast! So, I will punish all of you for it."_

_Hayato bowed down. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I will take action for my wrongdoings!"_

_"Of course Hayato, all of you will." The young boss smiled a very sadistic smile that his Spartan tutor must have rubbed off on him._

_"I will not sign you're paper works."_

_"Who said about signing papers, Kyoya?" Tsuna 'smiled' at his cloud guardian. "I have something else for you guys."_

_Ten minutes later, the guardians found themselves inside a stockroom…_

_Sitting in circular motion in between two gigantic bowls and a sack of rice placed neatly for each of them._

_"I want each of you to get a sack of rice each and separate the perfect grains from those that where cut in half and those that have spots in them…using this." Tsuna produced tweezers out of somewhere. "Better work on it and do not dare trick me. You're weapons for the time being will be confiscated and just so you know, this is a flame proof room so your flames won't work."_

_The guardian's stared at their boss._

_Is he freaking serious? There is no way they can do such boring and ridiculous punishment. It's worse than attending high school detention._

_They waited for the Sky to change his mind._

_However it never came._

_"Hn. I will bite you to death after this, Omnivore." Kyoya twitched and called for Hibird. His pet can help him._

_"Sorry Kyoya, you have to do it on your own." The young don held up a small cage with a certain yellow fluff ball inside. "Hibari…Hibari…"_

_The Cloud glared._

_"Kufufufu. I shall vanish."_

_But he never did._

_"Forgot to mention, you're Illusion's won't work as well."_

_"I will do as you say, Jyuudaime!" Hayato's eyes burned with compassion and determination as he picked one of the tweezers and tried to pick a grain…however, barley thirty seconds later… "Jyuudaime, this is hard..."_

_"If it's not, I wouldn't have let you do it, Hayato."_

_"EXTREME!"_

_"You are supposed to separate it, Ryohei-sempai." Tsuna sighed as he watched his Sun guardian use the same bowl instead of the two._

_"Tsuna, I tried to stop them."_

_"But you are unable too, Takeshi."_

_"That's because they never listened. It's their fault" The Rain scratched his back._

_"Fine, you have a point. You can do half a sack."_

_The other guardian's glared at the Rain who looked really unaffected and instead smiled goofily back at them._

_"I want everything done as soon as possible or you'll receive dire consequences. Someone will watch over you from time to time." With that being said, the Vongola boss went back to his office, Ready to sign the multiple amounts of paper work caused by his overly destructive Familgia._

_The guardian's stared at their boss's retreating figure._

_They never knew this side of him and frankly speaking, it sends shiver down their spines._

_Yes, all of them, including Hibari._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Boss? Ah, I mean Jyuudaime"

"Yes, Chrome?"

"Why are Storm-san and Rain-kun's faces having a pale look?"

"Don't worry Chrome, they just remembered memories."

"Okay." The female mist nodded. "And since we'll be introduced as your guardians, does it mean that we can forget about our alibis?"

"Ah, yes forget about it. Thanks for reminding me, Chrome."

"It's nothing, Jyuudaime."

Just then Tsuna's phone started ringing.

"Kyoya! It's rare for you to call me."

"Hn. Those herbivores are here; remember your side of the deal. I'm only going to tolerate the crowd and noise for those reasons."

"Yes, I'll remember."

"And, I've received an alert that the sun Arcobaleno is here"

"Do you know why?"

"Hn. He's probably making sure you're not acting stupid."

"Ouch. Well, he'll probably show up any moment now. Thanks Kyoya, Bye."

With that the call ended.

"The Paparazzi are here and so is Reborn."

"Reborn-san? What's he doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that my Dame-student won't end up doing something humiliating that may further disgrace his already shameful reputation." The window that separates the driver from the passengers of the Limo opened, revealing Reborn wearing a Limousine driver's usual outfit.

"Since when did you get here?" Tsuna blinked.

"Why? Have any problems?" The Arcobaleno had his Leon turned gun pointing at his student. Tsuna waved his hands in surrender. "Neh, Reborn why are you really here?"

"You're planning to make an epic entrance? Then as you're cool, awesome and always the greatest teacher, which is obviously me, will have to make sure that you'll do everything right. I do not tolerate mistakes."

"How'd you even know what I was planning?"

"Because as I've mentioned, too many times before. I am the greatest."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Are you certain of what you've heard?" A reporter, sporting a Canadian Accent asked her Crew member. She just graduated in Mass Communications and it's her first job in front of the camera.

"Yes, it's been circulating around the entire News world. They said that the young boss of Vongola is currently attending his Middle School Reunion at Namimori High." A crew member, also Canadian told the reporter.

"Namimori High… I really thought that he attended a more sophisticated and highly extravagant school, those types with high class technology and really tight security."

"According to Rumors, It was said that the young boss was an acquaintance of the devil prefect of Namimori High and he's under his protection at that time. The prefect was part of the group that had kept the young Boss's identity a secret, hiding him from potential danger and from us"

"Demon prefect of Namimori?"

"It was said that he was one of the strongest man in Namimori, He's the head a disciplinary committee who punishes law breakers and offenders. People either respect or greatly fear him.

"Who else knew that?"

"Not many, I doubt the other reporters knew it."

"Well then, find out whoever this 'prefect' is and we'll include him on our report." The crew member nodded holding a pen and a notebook. She asked another assistant and a Cameraman on standby to accompany her.

The Canadian reporter meanwhile stared at the other reporters from all around the globe.

Americans, Canadians, Asians, Europeans, Africans… She can really see a lot of reporters from around the globe. She even noticed some reporters from countries she barely recognize… She knew from reports and articles that the unidentified Vongola boss is quite the attention grabber, but… Just how influential is the Vongola Boss that even they would come from far across the globe in just one phone call that may not even be verified just to get a photo and an interview of him?

The reporter watched as other reporters prepared their equipment's.

"How much more before we start?" The reporter asked the crew.

"Fifty minutes, an hour tops."

"I'll be out for a quick walk. I just feel like something entirely interesting is about to happen if I do."

"Be back, five minutes before we start."

"I will, Thanks." She grabbed an extra camera and a few other things she might need. She decided to take a walk away from the crowd of reporters and the students who are now having questioning and surprised look with the sudden appearance of reporters and paparazzi.

She wondered if any of them reporters will be able to land an interview with the infamous boss. Sure they can take a few photos of him and report bits of information, but it would really be cool if someone would be lucky enough to talk with him one on one, on an exclusive interview of the century. If that is to happen, how she wished that the lucky interviewer would be her.

The young reporter paused and focused her eyes towards a certain area.

Wait? Is that a limousine?

What's a limousine doing in such a secluded area away from the crowd?

And, wait…Is that the Vongola insignia embedded on one side?

The reporter widened her eyes. Could it be?

Just then, a tall man wearing a really expensive outfit with blue dress shirt stepped out. He immediately noticed the girl staring at the limo with awe. "Hi there, miss. How may we help you?"

At that time, another man stepped out. Slightly shorter than the other and was sporting a slightly long silver hair, he wore almost the exact same outfit as the first guy, except his shirt was red. He also noticed the reporter standing a few meters from them. "Tsch. Who are you?"

"Calm down Hayato."

"I'm Mara Fritz and I'm a reporter."

"A reporter, huh? Sounds interesting" Another man in a tuxedo, wearing a fedora stepped out. Mara just got the feeling that the man somehow noticed his presence. "So Miss Fritz, how about an exclusive interview with Vongola Decimo?" Unfortunately for Tsuna, the limo they were using now was soundproofed and all noise from outside was barely noticeable. So he really had no idea what his tutor is currently doing.

"Reborn, are you sure about this?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah, Reborn. Shouldn't we consult him first?"

"This whole thing is his idea. I am merely contributing." Reborn stated as he looked at the reporter. "So, what do you say?"

Mara Fritz stared at the man and nodded.

"It's decided then. You'll have a forty minutes exclusive interview with Vongola Jyuudaime before he attends the reunion." The man then opened the door. "Tsuna, you'll be having an exclusive interview with Miss Fritz here."

"By Interview, you mean right at this very moment?" Reborn nodded at his student's question. Tsuna sighed and nodded "Okay, please tell her to get inside the limo. Chrome if you don't mind, please stay with me and act as my secretary."

"Yes, Jyuudaime."

"Miss Fritz, kindly step inside the Limo. The interview will take place inside" Reborn ushered the young reporter.

Mara did as she was told.

"Hi, Miss Mara Fritz, right? Sorry for the inconvenience of the place. Had I known that my tutor would have me interviewed by someone, I could have prepared a better place." A really good looking man with gravity defying hair and a pair of enticing orbs smiled warmly at the reporter. He then held his hand "Sawada, Tsunayoshi…but please just call me Tsuna, I'm the current head for Vongola corporations. I'm pleased to meet you."

Mara blushed deep red. No one ever told her that the Vongola head was this young and hot.

"T-the P-pleasure is mine as well."

"Don't be nervous, I don't bite. Just calm down, It'll be fine." Tsuna chuckled. Mara nodded. "Yes, sorry. It's just that this will be my first interview."

"Really? Tell you what. It's also my first official interview; usually the interviews for the company are taken cared by my tutor." Tsuna smiled. "Why don't we keep things light? We'll just talk casually as friends; it will be easier that way."

"Okay."

"Great. Ah, I almost forgot." Tsuna pointed at the girl sitting beside him. "This is one of my mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. She'll be helping us with the interview."

Chrome gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you, Miss Fritz."

"Same, here." Mara smiled back, noticing the baby bump. She then stared at Tsuna, then at Chrome, then back at Tsuna, and at Chrome again…she's been doing it for about a minute when she heard a chuckle.

"No, Chrome is not my wife or girlfriend. She's like a sister to me. She's actually married to my cloud guardian" Tsuna smiled.

"Eh? I'm so sorry."

"That's fine. Shall we start the interview?"

"Hai, I'll be asking you some questions and some of them might be personal."

"Sure."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Students and faculty members, I know you guys are surprised with the sudden arrival of various news reporters so I, Dino-sensei will tell you exactly what's going on."

"What is going on Sensei?"

"Mr. Cavallone this better not be one of those cheap trick for your own gaain. I will not tolerate you fooling around especially now that you're not even part of the faculty." Nezu angrily told the Dino, glaring at one of the speakers since Dino is still inside the audio visual room.

"Chill down, you'll get wrinkles Nezu-Sensei...oh wait, you already have them." A former student shouted from somewhere.

-Insert uncontrollable laughter here-

"You! Whoever you are! Be thankful you don't study here anymore or I could have flunked you!"

"Everyone, can we all please calm down?" Dino was heard from the intercom, from the audio visual room he can see what was going on since part of the wall was entirely made of glass.

-silence-

"Thank You, minna-san. Now remember that I've told you earlier that my younger brother will be here?" Dino tapped the microphone he was using. "Well, there are quite a few things I haven't told anyone as of now…first, he's not my brother by blood but he's my brother like figure and I care for him a lot. Second he's a really important and famous person and he'll be here today that's the reason why those reporters and paparazzi are here….and lastly, but the most important fact you should know…"

"…He's a former student of Namimori!"

Wait… What?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I feel like Tsuna isn't really being much of a sadist as I would have wanted too.<strong>

**and, I did say that this would be the last chapter right? Well you see I actually ended up creating a way too long chapter and have to decide into splitting it into two separate chapters. I'll be posting the other part sometime next week, If I can... that is.**

**Thanks for keeping me company!**

**A/N : If you got confused that I never went to put up that _'namimori's best/worst in a certain catgeory'_ it's because it's been long since I've last updated and my original idea for this story got changed mostly if not entirely thus I didn't bother putting up that 'competition'. Gomen for those who casts their votes. I really felt terrible for wasting your time.**

**Thank You Minna-san for all the reviews, follows and favorites that this story received despite the delays, grammatical errors, misspelled words and those random stuff that don't seemingly fit well-enough and yet you still bothered to read :)**

**That is all^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**So obviously I couldn't post this chapter the following week even if I do intend on doing so (just like every other chapter before it)... I keep on prolonging the wait that the readers for this story have to endure and again I'm sorry!**

**It actually took me more than a year just to get the done... *laughs awkwardly***

**Thank You for the awesome reviews, putting it on alerts and adding to favorites. Sorry for not being able to reply back to most of you guys, but I would want to take this opportunity to tell you guys that every review no matter how simple or complicated have been greatly appreciated. Even the simple act of adding this story on your alerts and favorite list is heartwarming enough and honestly, I feel so overwhelmed.**

**And so since this is the final chapter, I did the best I can.**

**The grammar for this chapter was fixed but I don't guarantee a hundred percent grammar-error free chapter...but the grammar's more bearable. (and I'll be replacing the other chapters once I get around to fixing the grammar/typos)**

**Enjoy!**

**Still don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>He's not Dame anymore!<strong>

_**(A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reunion Fic)**_

*Whispers*

"Did Sensei just say that his brother studied at Nami-chuu?"

"Yes and he also said that he's famous."

"Is it true?" Kyoko and Hana's former classmates stared at them. Wanting to know if what they just heard is true or just mere echoes of their imagination. Maybe they heard wrong?

"Yes, it's true. He did study here and he's our batch mate." Kyoko smiled.

"Cool! Who is he?"

"Yeah, is he someone popular even before?"

"Do you know if he's still single?"

"Is he really coming?"

"Since when did you know about this?"

"You guys are close right? Can you work it out so I can also be friends with him?"

Hana who can't tolerate the undying number of questions grabbed Enma by the hand. "Ask him, besides he's the best friend." Hana took her best friend's hand and gently pulled Kyoko away from harm.

Enma paled as eyes thirsting for answers stared at him. He backed a few steps behind. "Adel how about a little bit of support for a dear friend in dire need?"

"You're a big boy, deal with it." Adel walked away from her boss, even 'forcing' the other Shimon guardian's to walk away with him.

"Enma..."

The red-head gulped. "Yes?"

One of his former classmates smirked evilly as he twirled a rope; another one not far behind is dragging a chair.

"Where the hell did those things came from?" Enma asked with disbelief. Are they serious? A rope and a chair? Seriously? What are they doing next? Take him to some abandoned warehouse that literally shouts creepy and start interrogating him inside a dark room with one of those really dim light bulbs that flickers on and off?

"Ugh! Never mind that! We're itching for answers so better stay put or we'll have to use these things on you."

"Can I just at least take a few steps back?" Enma pleaded, backing away in the process.

"And then what? You'll run away?"

"Uhm. Yeah…" Enma admitted tasking another step back.

"Then No..." Akari smirked.

"You guys are cruel!"

"Who says where not?" Miyu waved her hands dismissively.

"Take a step forward and I'll yell Kidnap!" Enma threatened, making a small frown.

"You're no longer a kid."

"Then… Adultnap?"

"You're no longer making any sense and that's not even a word!?"

"It's not? Well, ah…I know I'll yell Rape!"

"Dude, seriously? We just want to ask questions!"

"Then what's with the chair and the rope?"

"For precautionary measures, for when you plan on escaping…and we're right, aren't we?"

"Why are you guys insisting anyway? You'll find out soon enough!" Enma blurted out, dodging the question of him attempting to escape.

"We want to find out before everyone else does."

"What's wrong with finding out with everyone else?" Enma asked in exasperation.

"…."

"Ah, well…"

"Now that I think of it…"

"Hmmm…"

"Actually, that's a good question. Do we have to answer that?"

"Seriously, What the..." Enma sighed as he uncharacteristically slumped himself on the ground and scratched his head a trait he developed after countless of days getting frustrated by his guardians. What's with the sudden announcement anyway? Tsuna could have alerted him at least, that's what best friends do right? But no, he would have to find out that his best friend had planned something so big just moments before it takes place!

"Okay, I'll give you three clues and you'll just have to work it from there, that's the only help I'll give."

"Fine, give us three clues."

"First, he's my Best Friend…He's Dino-sensei's brother! And He used to have a crush on Sasagawa, Kyoko."

"Thank You for giving us clues we already know, Genius." A former classmate snorted.

"Same as ever, you're still a loser!" A girl expressed, calling the red-head with his former nickname. However this time her tone is not really seriously, she even chuckled lightly. She was never really one of those bitches and bullies that used to do nasty things on her former classmates but she admitted to teasing him out of peer pressure, well on her defense, It was middle school days and it's either you join the predators or be the prey. She was naive back then but now she's one of those who actually have matured not only physically but mentally.

"Come on Enma, past is past right? We might not have been on best terms during middle school but those things are over now so don't plays with us using you're word games." Akari ruffled Enma's hair playfully like a small child.

"My hair took me an hour to set perfectly." Enma stated a barely audible whisper but tried to just shrug it out.

He grinned and decided to shift into his boss mode.

"You know..."

The others stared at him in pure shock. Did his voice just dramatically changed? It was calm and collective and full of confidence.

Had Enma always been this way? Well at least in secret?

"... If you had just worked on the clues as I've told you too, your questions would have already been answered."

"Since when did you're voice changed so dramatically?"

"Uhm... Puberty, I think" Enma sounded unsure. Well it is half the answer, the other part was all Reborn's doing who had willingly presented himself to be his tutor stating words like 'he can't endure not being able to polish him into the best boss he can be' but it was obvious that he just wanted another person to torture aside from Tsuna and his occasional preys.

"Makes sense."

"Come to think of it...I think I'm starting to get the whole concept but I can't simply believe my conclusion." Sakura noted. "I mean if my assumptions are true, how can it be? I agree it's there but the possibilities just don't seem to work on him but the more I dig the more it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked

"Just think 'He's got a crush on Kyoko before' say, who do you think is the most remarkable of those who got a crush on the school idol?" Sakura started saying her conclusions. "Next, he's 'Dino-sensei's brother like figure' I think we all know who that student he favors the most is and lastly 'he's best friends with Enma.' we all know who Enma's best friend is, they're the no-good duo for apparent reasons."

"Eh?"

"..."

"Oh shit!"

"Seriously? How did it happen?" Akari asked still in shock, unconsciously releasing his hands from ruffling Enma's hair.

"Wait; please tell me you've got the same person in mind as I do. I don't want to be the only one freaking out right now." Sakura stared at her former classmates with a pleading look.

Enma tried to fix his hair and whistled looks like they finally figured things out. "I should run along from all of you now while you're in a state of shock, so...Ciao!" He sneaked out.

"Wait..."

"I can't believe it!"

"It was Dame-Tsuna!?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Everyone, I've received words that our special guest is now in the premises!"

Since when did he arrive all the way down? The crowd asked. Just a few minutes ago he's way up on the seventh floor of the faculty building since it was where the audio visual room was located but now he's all the way down without any sweat. He even looked refreshing as if he just took a shower a few minutes ago and had just dried his hair with a really expensive blower.

Furthermore,

Where the hell the extremely extravagant stage did came from?

They were sure it wasn't there a few minutes ago! How can something so extremely enormous just pop out of the blue as if it was a mushroom?

"However, before we hear from him, why don't we first give the stage to the former principal of the school? He used to guide Nami-chuu until his retirement five years ago. I'm sure you all recognize Principal Isanagi." *

"Thank You Cavallone-sensei." Mr. Isanagi bowed politely as he took the microphone out of Dino's grab. Dino bowed back and stepped a little farther from the former principal so that the older man can have his space. "Ah, it's been a really long time since..."

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Someone yawned... and it undoubtedly created a chain reaction.

A few girls, now all grown up immediately formed an instant circle, chatting and talking about random stuffs varying from make-ups to their lovers up to the latest in pet fashion and gardening.

They may have grown but there are things they really can't stand even until now. One of them is obviously the ridiculously boring speech from the former principal. He's probably gonna just talk about this and that anyway...

_A few minutes later..._

"Now another speech from Namimori Gakuen's very own Nezu-sensei!"

No! Not another boring speech!

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Thank You so much for letting me takes the opportunity!" Mara bowed down. "And I'm really sorry I got you a little late."

"Don't worry about it too much, besides I did have fun talking with you." Tsuna smiled reassuringly before taking something out of his pockets. "Here's my card. If ever you need help with something, don't hesitate to call any of those numbers indicated. I'll personally make sure someone will be at your aid."

"But, don't you think I'll abuse this privilege you've given me?" Mara asked. "I mean I could simply spread this numbers to the public."

"I'm sure you won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"You're a journalist, you're competitive by nature and I don't think you'll be stupid enough to just share your opportunity to others. This will allow you first hand dibs on everything Vongola, so I don't think you'll just give it away like free candy on Halloween."

"I guess you're right." Mara smiled. "And don't worry; I'm not someone to abuse authority."

"I can feel that."

"Thank you again! Thank You Chrome-chan." Chrome smiled and bowed a little. "You're welcome."

The news reporter then stepped out. Bowing down to the three other males outside, she gave a quick thanks before heading of somewhere. She's already late but still took her own free time circling around and walking random corners. She obviously decided not to join the other reporters, someone can take her place temporarily anyway, and besides, if her crew members found out what happened today, she's pretty sure all her faults will be forgiven. Besides, she's got a certain red-head to hunt down. Shimon Decimo, Enma Kozato.

"Boss, we should go."

"Hai."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Now that the faculty speeches are over, let's move forward!" Dino announced. "So anyone here heard about the Vongola?"

Vongola? Does he mean the insanely influential and infamous multi-billion company that's known around the globe? The Vongola?

"Why am I even asking? I'm sure you all do!" Dino chuckled. "However, despite knowing how great Vongola is, none actually knew who the most important members of Vongola's inner circle are! You guys may know someone as important as a branch manager or an acting CEO but what about the Vongola big boss and his famed guardians?"

Wait! The guardians?

Former students, Faculty members and the media all looked excited. The guardians though not as popular as the Vongola boss where famous in their own ways It was rumored that the guardians are all close friends to the current Vongola head, having known each other for a really long time. It was said that the guardians were the boss's most trusted individuals aside from his tutor. There even had been speculations that the guardian's address their boss as the Sky, while they respectively take the elements that surrounds the Sky itself. Storm, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Sun and Lightning. As to why? They don't really know...unless they're actually knowledgeable as to what Vongola really is.

"So it's my great honor to announce to all of you that aside from the Vongola boss, you'll be meeting some of his guardians as well!" Dino waited for the cheers and overly dramatic shouts of fans to die out. He even posed for a few good shots with the members of the media. "Now, first we have the cloud guardian! We all know him as the strict prefect who punishes rule breakers and for some reason hate crowding, but we must admit, Namimori had been on its safest when it was him patrolling, the ever aloof cloud, Kyoya Hibari!"

A man wearing a purple dress shirt stepped forward, giving Dino an irritated look.

_"Holy Shit! Is that Hibari-san!?"_

_"What? But he wasn't even in our class!_

_"Are you even listening!? Dino called him the Vongola Cloud guardian!"_

_"I hope he won't suddenly jump and 'bite us all to death' for crowding."_

_"But I do wonder why he left Namimori."_

"Any words, Kyoya?" Dino asked, handing a microphone at the cloud

"Hn. I really can't tolerate crowds. Be thankful I've been given specific instructions not to bite you all to death." Then without another word he walked away and simply took an available seat for the 'guests' of honor on the stage. He took the seat farthest from the other honorary guests whom in his own terms are just another bunch of herbivores.

The former students and the ones who knew Hibari sweat dropped, he never seemed to have change over the past ten years. He still hated crowding and is itching to 'bite them to death' however; one question seems to have been noticeable above everything. Who really is Vongola Decimo that he even got the infamous and bloodthirsty disciplinarian to work as his guardian?

The media, excluding everyone who already knew about Kyoya Hibari and his 'law' just take the information normally, those who don't quickly sent individuals for further research. However, with the Vongola's security it was quite obvious that they really can't gather that much information.

"Okay, I guess Kyoya is never really one for good talks. Well then, how about I introduce the next guardian?"

"Yes, we can't wait!"

"The next person I'll be introducing is known formerly as the ace of the Baseball Team during his days. He's got a friendly and cheerful personality and is undoubtedly adored by most of the female population if not by all. He actually got a few invitations to join the country's national baseball league but decided to drop the invitation and work as the Vongola Rain guardian. None other than the baseball ace, Takeshi Yamamoto!"

_"Takeshi is the Rain guardian!?"_

_"So that's why he never ended up in the major league!"_

_"Hey! I thought he loves baseball? I can't believe he gave it up! I mean he even tried committing suicide back in middle school after an injury!"_

_"Is he still single?"_

_"Oh god, he's as hot as ever! I hope he would just strip naked and let me see his well-toned abs!"_

_"Girl, you're married!"_

_"Doesn't mean I can't fantasize"_

"Okay, obviously you're still as popular!" Dino grinned as Takeshi stepped closer. Takeshi flashed his signature smile that automatically sent the fans into cloud nine.

"Uhm yeah, it's nice to meet everyone again. I'm glad to be here and back, I haven't been to Namimori for the past couple years and so many things have changed but still, it sure is great to be home. I really need some catching up to do with you all specially my former baseball teammates."

"I'm sure they'd be more than willing to do that, but it'll have to wait. We've still got a few more introductions." Takeshi nodded in understanding and settled himself to a seat apart from Kyoya Hibari who miraculously doesn't seem to mind the nearness of his co-guardian.

"Now for one of the mist guardians, she transferred to Namimori during her second year and is a shy, introverted girl back then but who would have thought that she'll be that one amazing person who is able to tame the prefect of Namimori? Chrome Dokuro may be shy but she sure got some great tricks up her sleeve!" Chrome carefully walked besides Dino.

_"Wait, she married Hibari!?"_

_"I never would have thought that someone actually managed getting near the prefect and emerge victorious!?"_

_"So that rumor I've been hearing that's been circling around a few minutes ago was true?"_

_"She's got a baby bump! How cute!"_

_"A baby bump? Shoot we've got alerts for another Hibari..."_

"Chrome..." Dino handed to microphone towards the still a bit shy female mist guardian.

"Ano..." Chrome bowed slightly "Thank You for inviting us here and yes I did marry Kyoya."

"Ha-ha, still a girl with few words. You and Kyoya obviously have things in common." Chrome just smiled and nodded. "Well I think you should go take a seat, we don't want you getting tired now, do we? I'm sure Kyoya won't be so happy if that is to happen."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he'll behave." Chrome winked. "You will right, dear?" She smiled sweetly at the former school prefect who just grunted in response. Takeshi chuckled lightly, It still amuses him on how much Chrome can command the scary cloud guardian, she's the only other person aside from Tsuna and Reborn (and occasionally Fon) whose been known to do it and be successful.

"Last of the guardians that I'm about to present is a very temperamental and overly loyal guardian. There's no doubt how much he looked up with admiration and devotion to his boss. He's also quite the type with good looks and great brain rolled into one making him one of the boys with a well-established fan clubs. It's Hayato Gokudera, everyone!" Hayato stepped out with great pride. He really wanted to scowl and throw his dynamites at the few people he recognized to have had bullied his boss way back during middle school but he knew his Jyuudaime won't be so happy and he wouldn't want that now.

_"Even Hayato's a guardian?"_

_"Frankly, I thought he'll be working at NASA and not Vongola."_

_"Damn, I think I still have a crush on him."_

_"Wonder if he's still hot-headed"_

_"I remember trying to take a few strands of his hair for a love potion…"_

_"You seriously did that?"_

_"Hai…never worked. Somehow he's always on alert mode as if someone's going to attack."_

_"Attack him?"_

_"Not really, he's more worried for someone he calls Jyuudaime, whoever that is." _

"Hayato, it's not nice to see a scowling face for a happy reunion." Dino chuckled.

"Tsch. I won't even be here if not for Jyuudaime." Then he snarled at the crowd. "If any of you try to oppose Jyuudaime, I will blow you into uncountable pieces!"

"Hayato…please calm down." A calm and warm voice was suddenly heard. It was sexy, smooth and sort of relaxing that just hearing a simple few words actually had the audience wanting to hear more. The mystery Decimo's voice is just so hypnotizing.

_"Hey, who is that?"_

_"I think that's Decimo."_

_"Why can't my lover have a voice as sexy as his?"_

_"Oh god, I think I want to divorce my husband for him."_

_"Why do I have the sudden urge to give him my undying loyalty?"_

"Yes Jyuudaime!" Hayato immediately answered to his boss's request. "But I'm still going to blow them down into pieces if they do one wrong move."

"Hayato calm down and just sit here." Takeshi grinned but his aura suddenly turned serious "And as if we'll let anyone harm him."

"Don't tell me what to do, baseball-freak!" Hayato glared at the rain guardian but did what he was told.

"Now may we present the Vongola Decimo and former student of Namimori Gakuen, the one and the only Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

_"Eh!"_

_"Dame-Tsuna!?"_

_"Wait! Dame-Tsuna is the Vongola Boss!?"_

_'I can't believe it! There's no way! He's like a loser in middle school!"_

_"And he's way too uncool to end up so ravishing and boss like!"_

_"Is this some kind of a sick joke?"_

_"Impossible!"_

_"How can his voice sound so hot?"_

_"Wait…who is Dame-Tsuna?"_

_"You've got to be kidding…You don't remember Dame-Tsuna?"_

_"Hey, sorry for having short term memory lost!"_

_"Dame-Tsuna, that student from class B who runs on his boxers and even confessed to Sasagawa, Kyoko wearing it; He won a kendo match against Mochida…Dame-Tsuna, ring a bell?"_

_"Oh! Him"_

"Everyone, please lower down your voices." Dino smiled as he motioned for his brother like figure to step beside him. "How about we let him speak?"

A man with gravity defying hair stepped forward, his aura warm and radiating with confidence. His walk, stature and even the way his hand moves within every step is filled with class. He's eyes seems to look deep into people's soul and one single stare seems to hypnotize.

He's simply radiating with so much manly beauty that the only thing missing were a pair of wings and a flock of angels singing hallelujah.

"Yes, it's me Tsunayoshi Sawada. Well Dame-Tsuna to those who never bothered knowing my full name, and no you're eyes are not fooling you." Tsuna gave a smirk. A smirk that actually had most of the audience; stare at him intently with adoration.

_"But how! When?"_

_"Where have you guys been this past few years?"_

_"How did you become Decimo?"_

_"Does it mean you're Italian? Vongola's Italy based, right?"_

"Everyone, please calm down. I'm sure Tsunayoshi will be more than willing to answer your questions."

Tsunayoshi chuckled. "Well, I first learned that I will inherit Vongola at the age of fourteen, that's when my training started. Me and my at that time already chosen guardians left Namimori right after middle school, We've been staying in Italy and occasionally at other parts of the globe learning more about the 'company' so that we can properly take over when the right time comes. My great-great-great grandfather is Giotto Taru who founded Vongola and as the only legitimate heir amongst his bloodline, I was chosen. Ah, actually my father's also in line to inherit but decided to just lead CEDEF, an 'advisory' group for the Vongola. Am I Italian? Well, there's a bit of Italian blood running on my veins but I'm more Japanese." The former Dame now successful alumni explained with his soothing voice.

"Okay, students why don't we let the media ask a few questions?" Dino suggested as flash after flash from different camera equipment's click after every three seconds.

"Ah, about that…We'll be having a press conference tomorrow before we go back to Italy, for now please let us enjoy our reunion." Takeshi stepped forward and gave a slight bow "It's scheduled at the Vongola hotel nearest here at around 10 am."

"Well then, let's enjoy the event!"

"Dame-Tsuna, I don't think you're really that Vongola Decimo! How dare you scam such a great person that I look up to with my own life!" A yell was suddenly heard from the crowd.

Tsuna smirked and calmly stared at the said person. It was Mochida, not really surprising.

"But I really am Vongola Decimo. Oh wait, you look up to me? Whoa, Touching."

"Shut Up! I won't accept that someone like you is the Vongola Decimo, you're a born loser and that's how you'll be for the rest of your life! You are Dame-Tsuna!"

-Gasps-

-Whispers-

-Murmurs-

"How dare you mock Jyuudaime! You ungrateful piece of human being" Hayato stood from his sit and is about to launch himself at the ex-Kendo captain if not for Takeshi who stopped him with one hand while clutching his sword with the other. The former baseball ace is smiling…evilly.

Chrome just remained sitting but there was a disgusted look at her face and her eyes staring at Mochida with hatred. Kyoya simply stayed at his sit but flashed his weapons, indicating that he won't hesitate to bite Mochida to death.

Tsuna just chuckled with amusement but his eyes turned a bit cold. "You see Mochida-sempai, I don't believe that someone's born to be a loser. That's just a sick provocative idea from people like you who think you're above everyone else when in truth is you're not. I admit I'm a loser once upon a time but to be accused of being born as one, isn't that a bit too much? Besides, obviously I did a major change…and oh, didn't you actually lose on that kendo match with me?"

"You…" Mochida clenched his fist. "I'm sure you cheated that day!"

"Really? I remember it being the other way around." Tsuna played with his chin. A collective murmur of approval was heard from the other students who remembered everything correctly.

"You will see, I will make you pay!"

"For what exactly? Educate me as I don't remember being indebted to you… I think I actually even helped you with your dojo so meaning you're the one who owe me" Tsuna grinned.

"The man who helped me is named Yoshi Taru and not you!"

"That's one of the many aliases Jyuudaime uses, Idiot!" Hayato pointed out.

Mochida stared wide eyed…

"No, you guys are lying! Stop making stories."

"In front of the media and other people we know? Whoa, sempai have some justice to your words before you start accusing." Takeshi noted

"I am not making stories, I really do help people."

"One more thing…" Tsuna said, his voiced filled with dignity. "If you still think that I'm still a no good student, then you are all free to do so. However, I want to tell all of you that I am not someone who will throw that away, If I am not that person who I was before, I won't be who I am today."

People stared at the young man with respect and admiration. His words had simply made an impact on them. Who would have thought that words can be so powerful?

The Vongola boss bowed slightly and his warm smile once again radiated his face. "Ah, where not here for me but rather for our batch, I'm sorry for the media. Let's continue enjoying the event."

"Well it's our reunion so why don't we enjoy? Foods and beverages are served and there's enough even for the media people!" Dino announced. Loud cheers of approval are heard "Go spread yourselves; you have some catching up to do!"

Words said; the former students started enjoying the moment. Some quickly walking towards the buffet table, mouths watering at the sight of Italian, Japanese and Mexican cuisines all cooked to perfection. Others deciding for a little tour around the school they haven't seen for years. Still some reformed their old groups and started talking about their lives from before and after.

The media decided to stay, some deciding to cover the entire reunion. Others still taking photos of the Infamous Vongola Boss and his guardians. While some asking former students of what they know about Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Enma was seen running away from Mara Fritz who was shouting words of wanting to interview the famous Shimon Decimo; someone obviously gave his secret away. The sudden revelation caused a ruckus for the media world. The red-head passed by his best friend and gave him an accusing glared. Tsuna just smiled back with amusement.

Reborn simply stood from his hiding place holding a Leon turned binoculars in hand. A proud smile had formed on his lips.

Tsuna and his guardians sat on the grass. Simply enjoying the peace and the calmness it brings…the very short moment of peace before they got bombarded with questions.

All in all it was a reunion no one will ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**So, last chapter review? LOL**

**Thank you for the support!**

_**Fact: I'm planning for a special Omake centering around Mara's (OC) interview with Tsunayoshi or maybe a sequel centering around Tsuna's daily life after his secrets have been exposed to basically the entire world. Things are still on planning and there's no guarantee of chapters being published at an early date. You guys know how erratic my updates are.**_

**and visit my other stories if you have the time.**


End file.
